Désir D'Âme Souls Desire
by FaeDust
Summary: How do you destroy what your soul Desires most? How does a man who is supposed to be dead suddenly appear years later? Who do you trust when you can no longer trust yourself, and when the darkness one kiss can unleash threatens everything?
1. Authors note

Hello dear friends I have worked all weekends on this little plot line that has popped into my head. For those of you who are fans of A love for all Seasons this is another H/G pairing but there are some warnings.

This is M rated for a reason. This is going to be **considerably darker** and probably heavier in language and gore. I'm not a fan of unnecessary swearing or tactless nudity so I don't mean every chapter will be a free for all. Just that where as A love for all seasons (in my opinion) anyway was very light on the language and only hinted around sex, and showed mild violence.

Be WARNED. This is not going to be like that!

**People will die horribly and it will be descriptive**

**Harry and Ginny will at some point have sex and it will be descriptive.**

**People will swear and it will be descriptive!!**

Why? Because this is slightly more gothic and Harry is darker and bringing out the darkness in Ginny in turn it takes away from the tone to sugar coat things. I just thought I would give fair warning so I don't want to hear complaints. Happy reading.

Love Fae dust


	2. Chapter 1: Birth of a Demon

**Prologue **

_Nothing quite as cruel or as harsh as reality,_

_Of love lost and gone in youth_

_Of beauty squandered beneath the cruel heels of fate._

_To have loved at all is_

_My dearest and greatest mistake._

He opened his eyes to an onslaught of pain. The air inside the tent was crisp as September often was. It licked mercilessly at his bared skin, biting harshly at the lines and cuts in his flesh. He could feel the hand of his tormentor on his belly, laying almost possessively against his skin, smoothing deceivingly soothing circles. He had hoped that he would never have to open his eyes again…

He closed them fighting back against a moan of agony. He was content to chase after the dreams that he had been swirling inside his mind. Hard to believe that only a few days ago there had been so much triumph…

(Three days Before)

The fire light crackled casting flickering shadows across the four teenagers sprawled around the hastily erected fire. Although the night was cold, winter taking it's first bites at open skin like a tentative newborn on the September night. Although other children their age were snug in their beds contemplating nothing more then a new year at Hogwarts or a new year at whichever school they attended; these four sat alone in the wilderness.

Far from family and home, bodies broken from fighting an enemy far stronger then they, yet they were happy for it was over.

Harry lay sprawled on the ground breath coming in shallow pants, his robes tattered and soaked through in places where a nasty bit of spell work had singed him. He was pale and wan yet he was alive they all were.

After a year of wandering alone, facing an enemy they had never thought to defeat they had finally done it.

Ron sagged against a tree his arm bent awkwardly his face looking yellowish in the firelight. A sheen of sweat covered his brow but a half lunatic smile was spreading on his lips. Next to him Hermione knelt, her lip bloodied one eye beginning to swell. Her, leg Ginny was feeling her way towards Harry, drawn to his position by his ragged breathing.

Hermione watched her go, unable to aide the other girl, her leg was sick to look at , the skin was blackened and its form flattened as if the bones had been sucked from it.

Ginny was kneeling beside Harry her own body surprisingly whole except for her eyes. A death eaters curse had splashed across her face. The skin of her face felt incredibly raw, it's burning long passed into numbness till she could almost forgot she had been hit. Except for the fact that her sight had snuffed out along with the pain.

She feathered her hands across the ground finally finding his leg, her hands ghosted up his lean legs to his chest then to find his face.

Harry blearily opened his eyes past the pain in his body to look into the face of…

Ginny's face was a mass of ugly sores, sores that bled and oozed something greenish that he could not name. His gut clenched in denial at the extensive burns around her eyes. It looked as if a jet of flame had seared her across the face, burning off her eyebrows and melting skin until it all ran together over her eyes. Horror at what he saw mingled with his guilt for letting her accompany him. He had denied her but in truth when she set off after he, Hermione, and Ron he had not protested all too hard. Her presence comforted him and he had not really wanted to go off and die without ever seeing her again.

Selfish.

He gave her a tremulous smile, then flinched realizing it would do no good if she couldn't see him. Her fingers were whisking over the plains of his face, they traced the lines of his lips and even wracked with pain as he was Harry shivered at her touch.

He wasn't _dead._

The twisted flesh of her face broke into what he could only suspect was a smile. In that moment as she clumsily flung her arms around him, it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen her wear.

"Oh Harry we did it! It's over. It's Over finally!" She exclaimed.

A harsh cry of victory erupted from Ron's lips as he exalted to no one in particular. "We did it. WE DID IT! WE'VE DONE IT!"

His eyes were bright with triumph, fever and Harry suspected pure exhaustion.

Hermione started to laugh, laughter torn from her chest that soon turned to wracking sobs. They threatened to shake her body apart with their force, as they clamored for release from her chest. Harry gripped Ginny tighter to him as if he could keep her together merely by holding onto her.

They had won but they were far from safe. They had fled the place where Voldemort lay dead with death eaters curses flying at their backs. Voldemort's loyal followers were out for blood. It was time they started making their way home but the journey would prove just as dangerous as their quest had been. Harry's hold on Ginny tightened.

(Present)

Ah but they had been caught despite it all. It was most definitely not over. Not for Harry anyway.

Bellatrix was screaming with rage.

"NO! NO! LUCIUS I WILL NOT KILL HIM!" In her fury she lashed out at her brother-in-law with nothing but her nails. The jagged lines that now marred his face were a testimony to her fury, fury at the very notion of leaving Harry alive.

Harry was for the first time in his life in complete agreement with Lucius Malfoy. Since the band of death eaters had caught up with them, since he had so nobly if foolishly drawn their attention away from his wounded friends leading them on a chase, and into his own capture; Bellatrix had made sure he felt her displeasure.

Cruel unusual torture was her specialty and at the present moment he agreed with Lucius, to die would be utterly wonderful.

"Bellatrix!" Lucius hissed. "We have lost everything! The ministry as we speak is taking away all our assets, even our right to freedom! The dark lord is dead! Gone!" His eyes bored into his rabid cohorts with shock. Bellatrix with her twisted attraction to the dark Lord of all people should be out for his blood.

She had been, her mouth had nearly watered when Lucius and the others had dragged him into this godforsaken tent. Into his own private hell. Harry had looked into eyes as black as death and whimpered. She had played with him now for days, and Harry was more then ready to pass on into the afterlife. He figured if he could provoke her enough she would finally off him and do Harry a favor.

No such luck it seemed because the harder he fought her the more she seemed to enjoy his presence. Which wasn't good at all for Bellatrix's way of showing him affection got crueler and more twisted with time.

"No Lucius. I have not lost it all. Unlike you I made preparations for such a dire time as this. My riches have been hidden instead of trusted in the arms of our enemy." She was smirking at Lucuis's look of shock.

"But no one…no one expected…" Lucius was sputtering. The fact that Bellatrix had doubted her master obviously too much for him to comprehend.

"Expected the dark lord to fail? I did. I am no fool Lucius with each destruction of Horcrux I saw what he did not. Potter was stronger then he, outwitted him in the end did he not? Voldemort underestimated him, what did it earn him but his grave." Her eyes had turned glassy as she stared into the distance, watching something only she could see. "He was always underestimating peoples potential…" She sighed softly her hands continuing their lazy pattern over his skin.

Her touch repulsed him, and he shuddered.

Her eyes connected with his and a snakelike smile spread over bloodless lips. " I could have been a queen…I would have served him with everything in me. Yet he shunned me. Now he is dead and I have the power." Her eyes flew back to Lucius. "You can choose to go back to the ministry on your knees Lucius beg for their favor. I for one am not giving up. I have already gathered a small following. With the Dark lords secretes, and with Potter's help I will…"

Her voice faltered as her nails began to bite into the skin of his stomach. Her grip was so hard he could feel blood begin to leak from the wounds they were inflicting. She was absolutely mad! Harry might seriously favor death at this point but not even threat of remaining in her sadistic clutches would make him help her rise to power.

"What makes you think a boy that risks his life to defeat Voldemort is going to turn right around and pick up where he left off?" Lucius bit out just as skeptical as Harry was.

They seemed to be in agreement on a lot today.

Bellatrix smiled then looked him in the eye again. "Well Potter? Need I mention all that could be yours if you give yourself to me. Serve me? For I am all that is power, I am the desire flowing in your blood. I am all that is darkness and fascination… all that is temptation. You shall lack for nothing. Nations will fall at your feet. We could do this together, if you would yield your soul to me."

Harry for a moment was mesmerized by her eyes. As she spoke they were suddenly not just black in color, but they were suddenly deep and fathomless. He felt himself being sucked into their darkness, into the cold madness within.

He could see it. For a moment he could see what she spoke of. To have the world at his mercy, to have power unlike anything anyone had ever seen…

But it was fleeting. For almost an instant later he could see a different future stretching out before him. One that he had longed for, one he had never thought to have.

(One year before)

"This is Bloody daft Harry. Bloody daft, if mum knew what we were about she would have our heads!" Ron was grumbling as he paced up and down the hall outside the headmasters office.

He was wearing his school robes much like Harry was. He hadn't bought a pair of dress robes since fourth year and that was two years ago. He had always thought that when and if he married he would be dressed just a bit more fancifully.

"Mum can't find out Ron because then you would have to explain to her that instead of finishing school next year the four of us are going to be off fighting the most dangerous Wizard in an age." Ginny rolled her eyes obviously impatient with her brothers fretting. She was wearing her own school robes as well having had no time to change.

It had started with he and Ron deciding that after Dumbledore's funeral they were setting off to finish it once and for all. Of course Hermione had found out and insisted on being included and then Ginny had overheard the row Hermione and Ron had an instant later. Ron had agreed, well really he hadn't been given much choice, to allow Hermione to come. Harry however was remaining firm.

Not that it was doing him much good. Ginny breezed along as if his protests meant nothing.

The one thing they were all in agreement on?

They were more then likely going to their deaths, they were being hopeful but it wasn't a bright hope. Harry went into this more then seventy percent sure he was going to die a horrible death. Facing certain death gave even a sixteen year old boy time to contemplate life, and love.

He loved Ginny, exactly why she wasn't coming, and had at first thought of ending things with her to remove the threat from her. However as he and Ron had lain awake many a night planning Ron had voiced an interesting point.

"Harry if I'm going to die anyway I want to experience it all first." Ron had said.

"What?" Harry had asked wondering what exactly he could be talking about.

"You know Harry…it…_all" _Ron had insisted hotly, his cheeks flushing over the word.

"All what?" Harry had fought back a grin pretending to still be lost in confusion.

"…Marrige, s…s…s-tuff." Ron had finally managed unable to bite his way around the word.

Harry had laughed, but as he settled back into his pillows his mind had been a mess of thoughts. He loved Ginny, and they hadn't exactly made a secrete of their dating. Afternoons spent by the lake, in the shelter of their favorite cluster of trees he had discovered a kind of pleasure there that had Ron been party to his thoughts would have lost him a best mate.

They had never had….it _all _even Harry was wise enough not to venture into that kind of intimacy on the bank of the lake. The fact of the matter was that their just wasn't anyplace in Hogwarts where a student could be alone for a few hours to get anything like that done.

Not that he had contemplated it…well not often anyway. But now he definitely was. Was it wrong to not want to go to his death never knowing exactly what it felt like to hold her that way. To see her the way no other man had ever seen her. To be able to know he was loved, owned and that he loved and owned in return.

To be able to call her his wife.

It had filled him with so much unhinged pleasure that Harry had whispered to Ron. "Why don't we?"

So here they were.

Secretly awaiting the arrival of the ministry official in the marriage and family ties department. Ready to embark on the greatest adventure of their lives.

Ginny slipped her hand into his and smiled at him. He suddenly didn't care that she wasn't wearing a white gown, or that he was not in fancy dress robes. She was incredibly beautiful in her uniform and ponytail.

"I love you, but you can't come with us." He whispered into her ear his breath coming softly as he paused to drag her scent deep into his nostrils.

"Shut up Harry." She laughed softly turning to give his cheek a peck.

"HELLO! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS THIS IS CRAZY!" Ron was fast reaching the end of his rope.

"So you don't want to marry me then?" Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"no that's not it…but this is bloody…bloody… oh buggar it all." Ron sighed in exasperation plopping into the seat next to Hermione in defeat.

(Present day)

What did he care for power and riches? In his mind he had already received the greatest power, the greatest kind of riches when he had places a simple gold band around Ginny Weasley's finger and sworn, till death did them part.

He blinked up at her and said, "you can always kill me cause that's about all I'm willing to share with you."

Lucius sneered as Bellatix snarled at him. For his effrontery she racked the talons she called nails across his already marred stomach.

"Give it up, Bella Potter would never willingly join you." Lucius sneered as Bellatrix withdrew a small eating knife from the folds of her skirt.

Her smile was wicked those black pits she called eyes bright in their madness…hot in their lust as she turned back to him.

_Not good…not good at all._

"Who says I need him to come willingly. What makes a man of honor? The things the weak before him have taught him. You see Harry you are not by nature a good boy. No in fact you are in all things a very Naughty boy." She giggled apparently finding something amusing in her words as she used the knife point to lightly caress his skin.

Harry's gut clenched as he followed her movements with mounting terror.

"Naughty Potter…I want you to be very Naughty. But they have convinced you, that you are a good boy. To bring out the bad little boy in you I'm going to have to erase all their work." As she spoke she began to lightly cut two jagged lines in his flesh. Harry hissed in pain gritting his teeth as he rode the wave.

As she bent over him tracing the trail of blood with…

He prayed she would take the knife and shove it into his heart. He was steps away from doing so himself, if he could somehow rear up and grab the knife from her he would end his torment. End a fate worse then death.

"Without any memories wee little Potter you are mine to mold and shape as I will." She whispered into his ear. The tongue that had defiled his stomach flickered out to caress his ear lobe.

Harry shuddered in revulsion.

"How can you keep this secrete long enough to get him ready? Someone is bound to recognize him." Lucius continued to argue.

"That is the thing about infamy, without his scar who would know Harry Potter from any other boy. Who would care?" Bellatrix smiled and then she raised her wand.

His heart leapt in fear even as he began to struggle, to pleaded he knew he was lost. Lost to the darkness. As he was bathed in pale light that swept away everything he knew himself to be. He was loosing it all. His memories, everything he held close and precious to him was slipping out of his grasp like grains of sand.

_If he could just hold onto one tiny thing…then maybe he would have a chance…_

Harry screamed her name. He screamed, until he could no longer remember who's name he was screaming.

(The burrow eight years later)

Ginny woke with a start. For a moment unsure of what exactly had woken her. Her life was fairly quiet, there were not many things at nine o-clock on a Saturday morning to send her jolting from sleep.

"Get up Gin, mum's in high dungeon thought I'd warn you."

Ah, so it was Ron and a wayward pillow that had pulled her so jarringly from rest. Ginny Potter sighed. She supposed rude awakenings like this one were the cost of being twenty four and still living with your parents.

She nevertheless cast her brother a scathing look as she scrambled out of bed. "You brother dear, are three steps from feeling the bite of my wand." She grumbled.

Ron chuckled good naturedly, a sound she treasured. Ron had, had very little to laugh over since Harry disappeared. She refused to say dead, even though everyone insisted the death eaters would have killed him guarantied.

Her heart tattooed a beat of fear in her chest, she knew it was the most likely thing. She knew it was a fools hope to hope that somehow some way Harry still lived. If he did still live that meant he lived in captivity, to think of him spending eight years of his life being tortured almost made her pray that he was truly dead.

Having to deal with being daily torn between hope and despair for his friend, and her husband had taken it's toll on both she and Ron.

They both missed him so much. The moments of laughter were rare and precious.

"What's got mum in a tizzy today? Bill? Charlie? Oh let me guess…the Twins?" Ginny asked nonchalantly crossing the room heading for her dresser. Ron frowned at her as she passed him. Her nightgown was skimpy at best utterly indecent to his point of view. Ginny rolled her eyes. He was looking at her as if she had decided to streak, the nightgown did show a little leg and a little bosom but _honestly_.

It's not as if anyone other then rude brothers ever saw her wearing it. The thing about refusing Harry to be dead was that also meant she couldn't very well be showing other men her sleep ware.

Ginny sneered at herself, not as if she wanted to anyway. The very thought left her bored and desperate. She hadn't so much as been tempted by another man. How could she, when she knew by the continued beating of her heart that out there somewhere her husband lived?

Ron decided apparently not to comment on her garb and instead answered her question. "These Désir D'Âme." Ron's lips puckered around the word as if he were sucking on something unpleasant. "Their all over the Prophet now a days. She figures the minister isn't doing enough to prevent another uprising."

Ginny frowned as she picked out an outfit for the day. She thanked her lucky stars and the gifted healers who had worked on her face to cure her of the curses that had robbed her of her eyesight. The Désir D'Âme, had popped up about four years ago. They were a band of rebel wizards who had at first demanded of the ministry many things that Ginny herself agreed with.

Things like Social reform, better jobs for the poor. They were idealistic, pushy but rather harmless in everyone's opinion. Young wizards fresh from Hogwarts seemed enamored of the group and it's mysterious leader. Despite their rapidly growing numbers no one had been overly concerned. Young people needed their causes and their demonstrations.

It was all part of the fire of youth. Everyone including Ginny thought that eventually they would hang up their banners and their bravado and settle down as was the way of life.

But in the last couple of years it wasn't just feeding the hungry and protection of wizard kind that they had begun to preach. A far more dangerous message and request had surfaced. The Désir D'Âme were demanding one rule, instead of balanced government. They were also demanding pure blood empowerment.

Young wizards and old alike were constantly talking about one of two things. Whether the Désir D'Âme were correct in thinking the Ministry was corrupt, that having a single ruler would in the end be better for all. Whether the were right in assuming that as Wizards they were naturally above muggles and that it was a crime to hide in shadows from a people lesser then they.

"The Désir D'Âme's malcontent is spreading like a poison. Bertha Tinlerdon cornered mum at the twins Shop the other day and announced she was proud her son had joined them. That he had never been so dedicated to a cause." Ron said in apparent disgust.

Ginny felt a slight shiver go up her spine as Ron continued. "it's almost inhuman how fast people seem to be falling into this group. I've heard that Damien even has the minister agreeing he's corrupt. The guys as smooth as a snake and just as slippery. No ones officially seen him in public. Yet everyone swears on their mothers grave he's like a second cousin. Conner went to one of those public rallies they were holding and swore up and down he felt like he knew the man forever. That's dangerous in a radical."

"You're thinking like an Auror again brother dear. We haven't officially been assigned to investigate the Désir D'Âme. It's not against the law to hold rallies, or protest the way the government handles things; or even to dislike people of impure blood for that matter. I know Hermione's on the Ministers board but you can't leap to her defense just yet." She chided him even as she finally selected an outfit and closed the drawers.

While she and Ron had gone on to be Auror's Hermione had gone to work for the Ministry of Magic. Ron and Ginny had done their best to help the Aurors find Harry, had spent so much time in and out of their headquarters it only seemed natural to evenly make it permanent. Hermione however had professed to never wanting to see another dark wizard again at least in a battle circumstance had opted to go the more diplomatic way of preventing men like Voldemort from ever rising to power again.

Ron was gritting his teeth obviously wanting nothing more then the illusive and just as mysterious Damien in his presence. More then likely to do him bodily harm. "Well murder, distortion, and robbery sure are." He bit out in defense of his obvious dislike for the man.

Ginny privately agreed. The sudden rash of attacks on Muggle and Muggle borns had in the last week advanced to murders. There never seemed to be enough evidence to convict. The one man they had enough evidence to convict on, surprise surprise ,was a member of Désir D'Âme but he swore up and down it had been a personal quarrel having nothing to do with his affiliation to Désir D'Âme.

The fact the victim had been a prominent member of the Ministry of Magic's legal offices had the people demanding blood. It also put heavy suspicion on the Désir D'Âme. Strategically it was a brilliant move, especially since at the time of his death Harvey Donlen had been embezzling funds from the ministries Treasurer department. Thomas Donlen was the mans son and, according to his story, when he had discovered what his father was doing he had confronted him resulting in his fathers death.

"Nothings been confirmed by all accounts the Donlen case was self defense, and just proves the Désir D'Âme are correct. The ministry is knee deep in corruption." Ginny pointed out what needed to be pointed out.

She didn't really believe it, her instincts just like Ron's and their Chiefs screamed that the Désir D'Âme were behind it all.

"Bullocks Gin, I knew Donlen. The only thing he was stashing in his office were sweets. This is Damien's work, we need to take that bastard down."

"Hard to do when half the people think he's a hero, after the Donlen murder even more people think he has the right of it. You have to admit Ron it looks bad for the Ministry." She again pointed out the obvious.

Ron sighed in frustration. "I hope chief gives the call soon. I'm itching Ginny, this blokes dirty. So dirty I can smell him from here."

Ginny smiled fondly over at him then glanced down at herself grimacing at her rumpled state. "That might be me actually. I need a shower then I can go rehash everything we just discussed with mum."

Ron grinned at her as she swept passed him heading for the bathroom. "No amount of bathing is going to make that mug of yours any more attractive."

She spun on him going for a sweeping kick to the legs. He was ready for her, leaping out of harms way but even as he was ducking she was sweeping upwards to elbow him in the ribs. He let out a grunt of pain, she hadn't really aimed to hurt, this was more play then anything else.

"Geeze Ginny I was just having a laugh." He wheezed holding the place she had jabbed him. "You already know you're a knock out you don't need any more compliments."

"Nor do I want them. Harry wouldn't appreciate the way you keep sending guys from HQ to ask me out." She arched an eyebrow daring him to deny it.

Ron sighed the pity she hated instantly showing in his eyes. "Gin…"

"Save it Ron. I know he's alive. You claim you can sense Damien's dirty? Well I trust your instincts, so you need to trust mine. Harry's alive and one day we're going to find him." She declared determinedly.

"Ginny what purpose would they have in keeping him alive? They wanted him dead more then they wanted to eat another meal. It's sad and I wish we had all been fit enough to take care of ourselves but we weren't Hermione couldn't even walk you couldn't see, I couldn't even lift a wand. He sacrificed himself for us and he…" Ron gulped but forced himself to say it. "He DIED Ginny. He wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life waiting for him." He insisted as he followed her.

When she reached the lavatory doors she stepped through them then turned blocking his entrance. "well if that's so then he better hurry up and come home because I'll wait however long it takes."

And with that she shut the door on his well meaning, but shattering just the same, words.

(in another part of London)

"Do you know how proud I am of you Katie?"

Katie Johnson trembled as the man spoke. He was young only a few years older then she was yet he always seemed so much larger then life. Her eyes were glued to him, unable to tear themselves away from his figure as he moved around her in a slow circle.

His robes were a deep crimson richer then wine and darker then blood. They whispered around him moving to their own air currents and clinging to his frame all in one mesmerizing motion. His hair was obsidian reflecting the fire light of the torch he carried , or perhaps reflecting the fire burning in green eyes so piercing they always seemed to bare her soul in one swift motion.

Damien, leader of the Désir D'Âme. _Demon…_

His name seemed to fit the paleness of skin that looked as if it never saw sunshine, lips so plush and red she would not of disbelieved that he made a habit of drinking blood for a living. And those eyes. They danced reflecting the fire he held in his palm. Reflecting heat unlike anything she had ever felt.

Katie shivered leaning towards him even against her bonds. She was tied to a stake in the middle of a field wood piled around her feet yet all she could think of was him. Around her stood a ring of people. Most of them were muggles plainly dressed and looking dazed and confused.

Obviously under enchantment, their enchanters cloaked in red just as their leader was. There were only three of them including Damien. Tonight she would die, die like so many before her. The Muggles cries of witch would crest into the night air along with her ashes. The fire would consume her.

Damien stepped forward his glowing green eyes with the fire that she longed to touch her, longed to scorch her.

"Brothers and sisters of the Désir D'Âme. Say goodbye to your sister, tonight she makes the first step in making our dreams a reality." Damien addressed the other robed witches and wizards present.

Katie swelled with pride as they all watched her with admiration, and one the only other female present with envy as Damien pressed a hand to her cheek. He was so close she could smell him, could see the fever in his eyes.

The madness, the soul deep brokenness.

He looked at her as if he was waiting for something, as if he were begging her to hold some clue for him. Some reason to hold on.

When his lips touched the corner of hers she shuddered straining to be closer to him.

"Master" She sighed his title grateful for this last moment, this last honor he had bestowed upon her.

Damien hissed stepping back from her.

He gestured impatiently to the remaining two. "Do it, then remover yourselves from the scene before anyone can see you."

She had barely blinked and then he was gone, and with each flicker of the robed wizards wands the muggles around her grew more agitated advancing on her carrying torches.

"witch…witch…witch…WITCH"

The cry rose into the night, higher and higher just like the flames.

(change of view)

_Who is that face in the mirror? If you wandered the world to search for the truth buried beneath the lies could you even recognize it. Just who are you Damien LeStrange?_

Damien stared at his reflection in the mirror of his private chambers. Perhaps it was the fate of a demon to come to earth faced with reflections. To stare into them and strain for just one memory of before.

He had none.

His life up until his birth eight years ago, the day he woke to find his mistress, his queen standing above him was a complete blank.

He had not always been as cold as he was now, back then in those first days he had been soft and wounded. He had been nothing more then a scared little boy alien to the world and to himself. She had told him who he was of course, had shown him proof. He was Damien LeStrange wanted for the murder of his own parents. Youngest of the LeStrange Brothers.

His soul was damned and for a while in the begging he had denied it. But under his mistress's training, under her ever so _loving _hand he had known rage and hate so deep killing had become like second nature.

It was simple, like one would train a dog really. If he fetched he got scratched behind his ears if he failed to obey he got a spanking. A small grin, a mad little thing appeared on his lips.

Yes his mistress had many ways of punishing. He had learned well it was better to obey. What else had he to live for? Except the thrill of the chase, games of power and seduction that he played with expert skill, his only entertainment.

It was foolish to long for something more. To wonder at who he had been before he was Damien.

He had always been a demon… his mistress had told him so.

Yet the woman haunted his dreams. It wasn't much barely even a flicker. He didn't even know if it was a memory. His dream, this dream that came to him every night haunting his peace driving him mad was his only like to something other then the demon he proclaimed himself to be.

Just a flicker of hair as red as summer, a smile and above all the way she smelled. In his dreams he would hold her close, though her face was blurred and her image more made of hopes then anything substantial, and drag her sent deep into his lungs.

If the woman was real, then at one point in time he had held her just such and branded her sent into his very soul. It meant that he had not always been a Demon for a woman that pure would never brand herself to a man such as he.

But she wasn't nothing was real except the blood on his veins and the power his mistress craved. Her lust for complete dominance, for complete obedience from him was her souls deepest and darkest desire.

Damien desired nothing but to eventually die…and the woman.

Always the desire.


	3. Chapter 2: The Rally

"Hey Potter, bout time you got here. The whole place is in an uproar". The voice of Eddie Lautfon greeted Ginny as she hurried into Auror Head Quarters with Ron not far behind her. Her mum had been in a fine mood this morning, ranting about the ministers inability to handle things. She wasn't the only one upset, the mornings blazing headlines had place a cold dread in Ginny's gut, and had caused her to abandon her breakfast and the task of placating her mother.

The headlines screamed with bold rage at the return of a practice that had not been seen since the dark ages. The night before a young witch had been burned by a mob of muggles. Definitely nothing to ponder over eggs and bacon. Ron had apparently agreed slamming down his tea cup and letting out a stream of curses to make a sailor blush and his mum slap him.

Ron had hurriedly apologized to their affronted mother and the two of them had rushed here without further ado.

"What's the field look like, Eddie. This is a damn mess. Witch burnings? There's going to be a riot if this continues." Ron cursed falling into stride with Eddie. Eddie was a tall man in his late twenties. His sandy brown hair was two shades shy of blonde and his normal quirky smile was absent. He shoved a bundle of scrolls and a couple folders he was carrying into Ron's hands.

"Tell me about it, the public has been hammering at the Ministers doors since early this morning. They want blood and they want it to be from Muggles. Damien's crew is taking this especially badly." Eddie reported as they made their way to their chiefs office.

Ginny frowned, the facts weren't adding up and she hated when that happened. "You'd think Damien would be dancing a jig. This falls perfectly into his agenda what better way to convince people of pure blood superiority?

"Yeah exactly what I thought it's the perfect opportunity for him to gain a secure following. The people are about ready to demand the Minister resign at this point. I suppose the fact that it was one of his own puts a damper on the festivities." Eddie smirked as they rounded a corner.

Eddie made no secrete of his dislike of the Désir D'Âme. His own brother had been a member until his disappearance a year ago. Ben had been a lively kid, fresh from Hogwarts and enraptured of the idealistic rebels. Though Eddie had tried to warn him away from the group Ben had gotten deeper and deeper involved.

Eddie had watched his light hearted brother change before his eyes. He became secretive, almost fanatical in his beliefs. Then he had disappeared altogether simply never coming home. Damien when confronted had simply reported that Ben had chosen not to have contact with his family. The boy was of age, it was perfectly legal for him to live where and with whom he chose.

Everything Damien did was perfectly legal it seemed. Ginny grit her teeth remembering Bens bright smile, how over time it had been replaced with a gleam of madness and a sneer so foreign to his nature.

She did not blame Eddie for his hatred of the man. Still, to die burned to a stake was no way to die and Damien had every right to be upset one of his followers had died in such a way.

"Damn, that's no way to go? What are the girls parents saying?" Ron asked pushing his red hair out of his eyes with a sigh.

"They weren't followers of the Désir D'Âme before this. They weren't to upset their daughter was a member. Before she joined up she was three steps from an early cell in Azkaban. Juvenile stuff like muggle harassment and a few thefts. After joining Désir D'Âme, she reportedly suddenly had purpose. She was suddenly spotless as a choir girl and of course the parents were thrilled. Now that she's dead Damien's whispering in their ears about Ministry corruption." Eddie informed them as they reached the elevator.

Above them whizzed white scrolls magiced to fly from office to office. Ginny scoffed now even for Damien's reported powers of persuasion that was too much. "He can't honestly be trying to pin this on the ministry?"

"He can and is. You see when Chessors team arrived on the scene last night the muggles were all just standing there still screaming for the witch to die. They've been taken into custody. They were magiced Ginny. A wizard is behind this." Eddie informed them grimly as the doors opened to the floor they needed and the three of them stepped out into the hall.

This was not good. The cold feeling of dread in her stomach grew heavier. This looked terrible for the Ministry, after all the battle taking place here was between them and the Désir D'Âme. Whom else would have a reason to attack a member of the illusive rebel group?

Thoughts swirled in their mind as they approached their chief Stephen Kensington's office. There were raised voices coming from inside signaling that he was not alone. Eddie knocked and the Chiefs weary bark came through the door.

"Come in!"

Standing in front of Kensington's desk was the current minister of Magic, Reuben Slint. Slint was a tall reedy man with a smooth air about him. His charm and political record, not to mention connections and gold had affirmed his position as minister. Ginny wrinkled her nose, she had never particularly liked Slint. Her reminded her of a Weasley cunning and polished but very good at saving his own skin and looking after his own ends.

_It's very possible he did order the death of that girl. It's just the thing that he might do to strike back at Damien. _

She kept what she was thinking hidden, her face blank. However she greeted the two people with him with a smile. Hermione and Lucian Edwards stood beside the Minister. As prominent members of his board it was no surprise to see the two of them with him.

Her boss having spotted them nearly sighed in relief. "Ah Lautfon, Weasley, Potter about time you made an appearance. Minister this is Edward Lautfon, and I'm sure you know Hermione's husband Ron and his sister Ginny." Chief began introductions.

This was not the first time their unit had done private work for the Minister but it was the first time the Minister himself had been present to initiate it. Ginny nodded politely towards Slint tossing Hermione and Lucian a smile behind the mans back. Hermione gave her a tired smile and glanced at her own boss before rolling her eyes.

Slint's smile was fleeting before he turned back to Kensington with barely suppressed agitation. "Are you sure they can handle the scope of this? Damien has been a thorn in my side for far too long. I want him finished I…"

"Pardon me minister but the Auror's guild are not hired assassins. If I send a team to investigate Damien it's because we fear he is a danger to the public nothing more or less. Is that clear." Chief's eyes narrowed on the minister.

Slint sneered waving away the chiefs statement like a bad smell. "Yes, yes of course. Damien is up to his eyeballs in murder and all sorts of nefarious deeds. He is making my board and myself look bad in the process. If the people revolt with him our very government system could be in jeopardy. One ruler! Can you imagine the damage such a man given that type of power could do?"

"Not to mention the damage to your position I'm sure." Ginny muttered beneath her breath. Slint's flinty eyes snapped to her's in clear agitation.

"I don't think your team has the ability to crack him. Damien could convince my own mother I was responsible for the death of the Johnson chit." his eyes flickered to Ginny. "It's said that he can seduce a woman just by looking at her, that he can command a mans loyalty just by shaking his hand. Every spy I've sent to one of his rallies has left my service. What makes you think these three have a chance?"

Ginny stiffened in affront at the mans sleazy stare when he had mentioned the word Seduce. "Because no matter what pretty words Damien spouts the three of us have our own personal defenses. Eddie lost his brother to Damien's influences. Ron's loyalty is not for sale and he's never been conflicted in them before either. Neither of them would ever give Damien their loyalty" She replied.

Slint's eyes racked her from head to foot, Ginny shivered as his eyes lingered on her curves and a small smile formed on his thin lips.

"So then you're the weak link. It's rumored the Johnson girl and he were lovers you know. It wouldn't be the first time we'd heard such a rumor. He likes women, uses them in the best way he knows how. A pretty little thing like you, why he'd have you before you could blink."

Ron let out a noise close to a growl as he stepped up to defend her honor. Not that it needed defending in her opinion. Slint was a sleaze and if he thought she could be bought with kisses and a few tumbles he was sadly mistaken.

"Ginny's married. Minister." Hermione instantly leapt to her defense.

Slint snorted in disdain. "Yes, yes we all know about that. Two star crossed teenagers who married just before Potter ever so valiantly died for the free world."

Ginny felt a sting of pain in her center as Slint mocked everything she held to be dear and precious. He made their love sound fleeting, foolish and something easily overcome.

" His young wife holding onto bittersweet hope clings to the hope that he is alive like a security blanket. Tragic enough to make a maiden sigh and anyone with brains feel sick to their stomach. Potter is dead and Damien is alive and kicking I give it a day before he has her flat on her back and…"

"You want to shut up about my sister Slint!" Ron interjected just as Ginny was pulling out her wand to advance on the man. She shot him a glare, she could bloody well handle herself.

"I an handle this Ron." She insisted hotly.

"I know you can but I want the satisfaction." Ron bit out just as forcibly.

"Wand's away! Now!" Hermione insisted coolly her reproachful gaze finding Slint's. "Minister, seeing as we need their help don't you think it's better not to antagonize them?"

Lucian had also risen to put a staying hand on Slint's arm. "I agree minister it is far more productive to figure out how they are going to infiltrate the Désir D'Âme. To be successful they need all the information other operatives have collected."

_Just before they turned._

Was left unsaid.

The hostility in the room dissipated as they all took seats around the chiefs desk. Lucian began to spread out scrolls and opinion folders as he spoke.

The Désir D'Âme at present has almost a third of the population as members, two thirds convinced they are nothing but well meaning Idealists. As of today I think it's safe to say that those two thirds now think they may have the right of things. It's headed by a man who calls himself Damien LeStrange. Reportedly the youngest of the Lestrange brothers. He was imprisoned in Azkaban for the murder of his parents, Aunt and uncle and a niece of mixed blood."

"Our reports say Lestrange died years ago, rotted in his cell. He would be about in his fifties by now. All reports indicate that Damien is a young man hardly even thirty." Ron protested.

He and Ginny eyed each other speaking to each other through glances.

_None of it added up._

"Either Damien isn't who he says he is or he's telling the truth. Why on earth he would want the world to think he was a madman is beyond me. It's actually a set down in his plans, it makes no sense for him to lie. It's easy to magic yourself into youth." Lucian explained away their concerns with a shrug.

"How come the public is suddenly so forgiving of his past crimes? I wouldn't follow a man who killed five people in a single sitting." Eddie asked speculatively.

"That's what's so eerie, he claims to be reformed. He does everything within the bounds of the law holding public rallies and recruiting sessions. All he asks is that you come and hear him out. People seem to believe what he says, even the most hardened Auror's come out half believing he's harmless and questioning everything they've thought to be true." Hermione explained with a shudder.

Ginny watched and listened as more information on Damien's practices were laid out on the table. Who was this man? This man with the power to open his mouth and make believers out of hardened unbelievers. To whisper words of persuasion to crumble a persons foundation.

Was he who he claimed he was, and if he was then he was all the more dangerous.

Who was Damien LeStrange?

(Later that evening the Burrow)

"Kenneth Weasley get your feet off the table!" Molly Weasley scolded her oldest Grandchild even as she sent a cauldron of steaming stew zooming down the table to tip itself over Eddie's bowl. The little boy started, then guiltily took his sneaker clad feet off the table.

Eddie gave an appreciative sigh of pleasure as he dipped his spoon into the thick stew and drew it back to his mouth. "Molly if you weren't happily married I'd propose."

This was met with the usual laughter, Ginny rolled her eyes grinning over at Eddie. "It's always nice to know my partner lusts after my mother."

"More like her cooking, Sorry mum but I think it's the stew he really wants." Charlie grinned over at his mother who had flushed a rather pretty pink.

"Hush, I won't have that kind of talk at the table there are children present." She admonished them with a shake of her finger.

"Molly is safe Arthur, Charlie has the right of it I do love a good meal." Eddie sighed taking another blissful swallow.

Ginny arched an eyebrow at him, "Then why don't you learn to cook instead of conjuring up that slop you call food in your apartment?"

"Ginny, Eddie boy is a confirmed bachelor don't you know it goes against the image. Why you should feel sorry for the poor lout. Make him some of your pickled hare." Bill teased her, even as he reached over to wipe the face of his gurgling youngest.

Eddies eyes lit up at this prospect, "How about it Ginny? I wouldn't mind waking up to something sweet smelling in my kitchen every now and again. Especially if you wore a lacy pink apron."

Even though he knew he was having a go at her she still found the image repulsive. "Ew" was all she had to say to that.

Hermione rolled her eyes, her hands intertwined with Ron's beneath the table. " Oh you know Ginny. House wife by day, dark wizard catcher by night. Eddie that image was repulsive."

Eddie gave her a rakish wink as he muttered under his breath, "I don't think so. Not if she wasn't wearing anything _but _the apron."

Eddie chocked on his next gulp of soup, shooting Charlie and unrepentant smirk. Ginny suspected Charlie had just elbowed him in the stomach for that muttered remark.

Ginny laughed shaking her head. "Sorry Eddie boy but as tempting as that little scenario looks I'll have to decline."

Eddies smile faded, a light of concern replacing the mirth in his eyes. "When are you going to let go of him Ginny?" He asked quietly.

All clatter and talk at the table ceased, as one by one all eyes turned to her. She saw concern on their faces, and worst of all pity in their eyes.

She clenched her fists beneath the table. Let them think her a fool, let them pity her. She knew he was alive and until she either saw his body or he wrote he asking for a divorce she was his wife and his wife she would stay.

"When he asks me too." Her cryptic reply was met with silence and obvious dislike. No one could meat her eyes suddenly, and her mother tried to ease the tension filled moment with chatter.

"Well what is the ministry doing about the Désir D'Âme. Dreadful business all these witch burnings." She asked with a shudder.

The three of them glanced between each other, their was only so much they could share with their loved ones. For securities sake, secrets were the price of an Auror's life.

Ron shrugged, "before they can make a move they need evidence Damien's a threat."

"A girl died last night, what more evidence do they need? The man is dangerous." Charlie insisted hotly.

Hearing Damien's name Kenneth shot up in his seat, excitement and youthful hero worship almost making him glow.

"No he's not." The boy insisted. " Katie was one of his friends, he wouldn't of hurt her. Braden Johnson told me so. His sister was the one that died. Damien's really nice and he helps a lot of people. Braden's big brother Cliff is going to the rally tonight. Can't I go too? Dad Damien's…"

"Eat your peas Kenneth. You're too young to go to any political rallies." Bill interjected firmly.

Kenneth scowled falling into sullen silence.

Eddie shot her a look. Ginny nodded slightly. It was time.

"Well thanks mum for the Dinner but we should be heading out." Ron sighed patting his stomach.

"Yes thank you Molly it was delicious as always." Eddie thanked her with a smile pushing out of his own chair.

When Ginny also set down her own fork and prepared to leave Molly frowned. "Where are the three of you going."

_To the rally, posing as young idealists in the hopes of collecting dirt on a known killer, why mum?_

Instead Ginny smiled, "We have some paperwork to file at HQ. I'll be back late don't wait up for me." She kissed her mother, and then her father on the cheek. Then she followed her two overbearing partners out the door.

( Surrey England eleven o'clock P.M.)

The pub was dim and crowded. It was easy to spot who was a regular attendant of Désir D'Âme and who was there to hear Damien speak for the first time. Although everyone was milling about and talking with drinks in their hands, the members of Désir D'Âme stuck out. While many were still dressed in work robes, school robes or even casual walk around clothing; the Désir D'Âme were dressed in splendid hooded crimson robes. They had their hoods thrown back and were greeting friends and family avidly enough.

The scarcely lit interior of the pub, the low throbbing music and the festive atmosphere confirmed the notion that this group was nothing more then a bunch of radical kids with too much time on their hands and too much unspent passion.

Harmless.

Ginny didn't buy it. Something was creeping icily up her spine, her instincts going haywire. Something was off about the entire thing.

She had combed her hair, taking out her usual no nonsense ponytail to let it hang loosely around her face and shoulders. Her usual work robes were replaced by a shimmers halter top, skirt and heels. She didn't really like the heels although she had trained herself to walk in them and she could sure as hell still fight in them, they were still a disadvantage.

Still she fit the image, she glanced around at many of the other women present. Most of them were young from mid teens to late twenties. Most of them were dressed as if they were out for a night of clubbing rather then listening to a political rebel give a speech.

She supposed if this Damien character was a looker it might explain a few things. "You see anyone who fits yet?" She leaned over to whisper into Ron's ear.

He was dressed in loose fitting Khakis and a cotton t-shirt his hair uncombed looking to all the world as if he hadn't a care other then hooking up with one of the women at the bar and possibly getting fired up to join a cause. Eddie was somewhere in the crowd being older then they dressed more conservatively and in retrospect pretending not to have arrived with them.

Ron's eyes flickered across the crowd. "Lots of people around the supposed age but none of them generating the necessary reaction. I don't think Damien's here yet."

She nodded going back to sipping her drink. Ron glanced at her outfit and arched an eyebrow.

"What?" She demanded peevishly not liking his overbearing behavior.

"Well if you wanted me to have to fight every male in this bar all you had to do is ask. We said undercover dress I don't know what your trying to be exactly but your attracting attention to yourself." Ron hissed glaring at a young bloke who passed them, who's eyes lingered to long on her.

"Isn't that the point? We want to be invited into the Désir D'Âme, to do that we need to get close to Damien." Ginny pointed out.

"O.k….so you all trussed up like a…"

"You say it and I'll castrate you Ron."

"…not nice girl, is going to accomplish what?" Ron amended his speech after her warning.

"Because the most effective hunter baits his traps." Ginny smiled taking another sip of her drink. He was so easy to ruffle her lovable if buffoonish big brother.

Just as she predicted Ron sucked in a breath obviously not liking the thought of his baby sister as bait for a wild animal. "Well doesn't that just ease my mind. Bait for an insane killer. Don't know why I worried."

"Well you could try I suppose. Go ahead Ronald entice him with your masculine charms you might get a response." The greenish tinge to his face made her laugh. " No? I didn't think so. Let me handle the baiting."

She chuckled as she passed him swirling her drink, and just to annoy him adding an extra sway to her hips.

"Bloody infuriating minx" He muttered behind her.

Ginny tossed back her head and laughed.

(Change of view)

Damien stood on the balcony, watching the people mingling in the crowd below. The dim lighting did not penetrate the shadows gathering above, he knew they could not see him. Not until he chose to descend into their midst's. He scanned the wave of people listening to their rapid speech and evaluating his progress. Beside him his mistress watched him waiting for his report. She stood so close to him he could feel her breath fanning his neck, could feel her body heat reaching out calling to his own.

"Half of them are young and restless, easily molded. The other half are enraged over Katie's death doubting their ministry. Even more easily molded." He finally spoke taking his eyes away from the crowd.

His mistress was cloaked just as he was, her hood cast up to hide her features. It was imperative no one discover who she was. She pulled the strings from the shadows while Damien did her work. He was the face they trusted, the voice that lead and made them move.

He hated that beautiful and cruel face of hers. She was the source of all his pain, of all his confusion. She was also the source of his devotion. The strength of his devotion to her was just as strong as his hatred of her. He was constantly torn between wanting to taste her blood and wanting her to take his.

"Very well done Damien. Now you will convince them that their ministry is corrupted and faithless. They shall be clay in your hands and you shall shape them into the weapon that I need." Her praise came with a soft touch to the back of his neck. The feel of her lips whispering across his skin spiking in his blood.

He whirled on her eyes burning in fury.

_Don't touch me!_

Things he couldn't say. Would never say. She owned him in a way that he could not fight. She held him because he was not a person. With no history, no thoughts expect the ones that she offered him.

He was devoted to her because she was all that was, he had nothing more.

Nothing more then a flicker of a dream.

Her smile was cruel, as she traced a hand down the front of his robes. "You hate me don't you Damien." She purred stepping closer to him.

"yes" He answered truthfully.

"Sometimes you dream of killing me don't you?" She purred her hands dancing down his chest.

"All the time" he bit out truthfully fighting the desperation the madness beginning to boil in his veins.

Her lips caressed his ear as she whispered, "Ah but if you killed me you would be completely empty. A shell. I am your everything, all that there is. Your queen the one thing you desire above all things. Is that not true my little Damien?"

Damien shivered hating the feel of her touch on his body, yet his blood flaring with excitement. When he pleased her sometimes she would show him a glimpse of his past. True the glimpses only confirmed that he was a monster, that he was the demon she so named him, but they were something. They filled the blank and hungry void that laid deep inside him, hungry for some small sense of knowing.

Better to know he was a monster then to know nothing at all.

" Master? The people grow restless."

Damien snapped around seeing one of his robed followers kneeling near the entrance to the balcony. His mistress instantly moved deeper into the shadows hiding her face.

"I will be down shortly, leave us." He nodded to the robed figure in dismissal. After the man had disappeared back down the stairs Damien turned back to the railing for one last glance at the crowd below.

They were like sheep. Blissfully unaware of the hungry wolf watching them. Herding them into the trap that he had set. So many of them, laughing talking so innocently unaware.

They smelled of sweat, liquor and their various occupations. He wrinkled his nose despising the mingled scents of alcohol and so many bodies packed together.

"Go and do not fail me Damien, or I shall show you my displeasure."

He cared not. For whether she showed him pleasure or displeasure his reward was always the same.

"Yes Mistress."

Her smile as she watched him descend the stairs was decadent, her mocking laughter following after him.

(change of view)

"The guy is pure magic, this is my third rally I'm definitely going to catch him afterward. I'm definitely joining up." The young man sitting on the bar stool next to her gushed for the third time. He was either under the misconception that this would impress her or he was clearly obsessed with Damien LeStrange. The longer she was here the more she noticed it. No one could talk about anything _but _Damien. Their eyes overly bright the air itself charged with some unseen tension holding each of them in thrall as time and time again his name was mentioned and one of his robed followers appeared to laud his praises.

It was creeping her out. A half hour ago this guy appeared perfectly normal and now she would swear up and down he was in love with a man he had never spoken to face to face. She glanced around, watching the flushed faces the bright eyes and the serene smiles growing wider and wider. A restless pulsing energy had swept into the room. It was so intense Ginny could swear she felt it in her blood, moving within her veins.

_He was pure magic…_

_I wonder what exactly he looks like…_

_Pure magic…_

Her heart had started to accelerate in her chest as her thoughts repeatedly swung towards Damien and what he did or didn't look like. What exactly did pure magic sound like, feel like…taste like.

_What on earth is wrong with you!_

She blinked in horror at herself. She had a mission to complete, and here she sat contemplating her enemy no better then his obsessed fan club. Perhapes she had drunk to much. Which didn't really make sense although she had been nursing the same glass all evening and it was nearly empty now, that wasn't enough to get her drunk. At least not usually.

She still set the glass down and pushed it away. The man behind the bar, whom was clearly a member of Damien's little society of rebels smiled at her. "Would you like another miss?"

"No thank you I think I've had enough for one night." She muttered backing away from the bar. She had better find Ron, she needed to keep her eye on her partners. She found Eddie first conversing with a group of thirty-ish looking women in red robes.

"Proffesor parks? Is that you?" She rushed over to him putting on a bright smile of recognition. She knew her cheeks were probably flushed with excitement and her eyes bright. As if she were having the night of her life and was delighted to stumble upon someone she knew.

They had of course rehearsed their covers before coming so she expected a rapid response from Eddie fairly quickly. To her surprise he blinked at her owlishly as if he had never laid eyes on her before.

"Professor parks?" She asked him questioningly.

_what on earth was Eddies problem?_

He seemed to recover a little bit, blinking rapidly and giving her a rather vapid smile. "oh right right. Good to see you my dear. Enjoying yourself are you? Ladies this is a student of mine Ginny Potter "

The group of women smiled at her, smiles that were supposed to be friendly. With their too bright eyes and bloodless lips twisted into vapid grins Ginny found it more like chilling. She glanced over at Eddie her heart beginning to slam in her chest with apprehension. His eyes were practically glassy his grin wide and senseless as he sipped from his glass.

"Damien should be speaking shortly…" she meant to draw Eddie back to their task but at the mention of his name the room seemed to pulse with energy. The women took an in breath as if they had felt the pulse within their bodies and their fever heightened eyes seemed to gleam even brighter in the darkness.

Around her people began to murmur his name, so that all around her it seemed as if they chanted.

"Damien…Damien…"

_What the hell is wrong with everybody? _She wondered to herself looking around. Enough was enough.

"Proffesor Parks I have a question about the assignment you gave." She declared snatching Eddies hand and dragging him into a corner. Once they were out of ear shot she hissed in his ear.

"Are you ok. Stay focused something isn't right here." she warned him gripping his shoulders.

Eddie blinked hard at her. "Right right, we should get back we don't want to miss Damien's speech. I wonder what he actually looks like Ginny. I wonder what he'll have to say." Eddie mused aloud his glassy eyes straying back towards the stage.

Ginny stared at him in shock. "Eddie are you drunk? How many have you had?"

"Only two or three Ginny. I never get drunk on the job. I wonder if Damien…"

"WAKE UP!" Ginny did the only thing she could think of. She slapped him hard across the face. It was frightening to see him this way, especially with his vendetta against Damien.

"Ow…what the hell was that for!" Eddie seethed. His eyes were no longer glass like in fact he was staring at her as if _she _was the one who had temporarily lost her mind. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

"No more drinking Eddie. I think they might have put something in the drinks. Otherwise the very air is contaminated. You were singing Damien's praises just now." She enformed him archly.

Eddie stared at her affronted at the very idea. "I was not! I hate the man."

"could of fooled me. Now where's Ron he might need a good slap too."

Eddie shrugged, "Last I saw he was…"

A great roar from the crowd drowned out the last of Eddies sentence. Ginny's eyes flew to the stage. It was no longer empty. A man was standing there, he wore the same crimson cloak as the other members of the Désir D'Âme.

Damien.

She pushed passed him saying over her shoulder, "Show time, I'm getting closer. Time to bait the trap." She turned back towards Eddie before continuing on. "Do me a favor find Ron and give him a good slap for me."

(change of view)

"My brothers and sisters, forgive me such a familiar term but are we not all truly brothers in the same cause? The cause for justice, for the good of all wizards?"

As he spoke he held them in effortless thrall. It was amazing what a few drops of potion in the liquor barrels could accomplish what a fine spray of toxins in the air could reduce a persons mind too. Their eyes were bright as they pressed closer to the stage riding a high they didn't know they were on.

He knew their thoughts centered on him, their eyes feasted on him. Their bodies were tuning to each movement he made. They were instruments and he would play each of them masterfully. They roared their approval and he continued his hood masking his features, lending him an air of mystery he knew they craved.

"We have sought to make our voices heard, we are not content to lie in shadows as our Ministry takes our money, restricts our freedoms. One of their own was stealing from the treasurer from our very pockets. Who was it who killed the villain?"

"The Désir D'Âme!" They shouted in reply crowding every closer to the stage some in the very front even reaching up as if they could touch him.

Clay in his hands.

"When we confronted them with their crimes what did they do? They sent ignorant muggles, beings without magic _beneath us_! To burn one of our own alive. Her screams went unheard, her pleas for mercy unanswered. Katie could have overpowered them with magic. Our ministry's laws prohibit…_muggle harassment." _He spat the word as if it were unclean.

The crowd hissed as one mirroring his disgust.

"This vile act was not done alone either, the ministry has tried to cover it's tracks but the information was leaked by a loyal prizon guard at Azkaban." He informed them.

Almost on cure Alice spoke from within the crowd throwing back her hood and shouting to be heard. "It's true, I work at Azkaban! It was discovered those muggles were under magical influence."

Damien nodded sadly as if he was under great strain. "My people, my brothers and sisters. The ministry seeks to silence us. The muggles seek to exterminate us and our own laws prevent us from protecting ourselves. Is this right?"

"NO!"

"And will we stand for it?" he asked

"NO!!!!" The stage trembled beneath their stomping feet, against their roar of frenzied denial.

"Join the Désir D'Âme. Join our brotherhood and we will bring about peace for all wizards. No more hiding in the shadows. No more death of the innocent. " he reached up and drew back his hood. "The guilty will fall beneath my wand but the innocence will prevail."

They screamed, the roared, they clapped. They rushed the stage but he was already stepping back into the shadows. He would wait until their fever had abated before mingling amongst them. His mistresses army was growing larger by the day. Soon they would be ready to strike.

(change of view)

Her whole body shook.

She was shaking apart from the inside out, her breathing coming rapid and fast. She had recognized the voice first. It tickled at the edges of her memory, tantalizing her with the impossible. It had drawn her closer, ever closer to the stage like a dazzled moth to flame as he spoke.

_It can't be, it just can't be._

But as he spoke and her heart began to beat faster and harder in her chest she had become certain that it was. She had pressed ever closer to the stage straining for one glimpse of his face desperate to be proved wrong.

Even more desperate to be proved correct.

And then he had thrown back his hood.

He was just a little taller and his shoulders had broadened out into manhood. His hair was just as dark and untamed.

His eyes burned into hers with familiar color and foreign fire.

She would know those eyes anywhere, just as she remembered the sound of his voice whispering sweet nothings into her ear. The feel of his arms wrapped around her as he soothed her fears and held her in his passion.

The first. . Her first real love, her first time. He was her first everything.

_He was dead._

_He was Damien._

_Damien was dead._

_Damien is very much alive and standing right in front of you._

_Harry._

_Damien._

_Angel._

_Demon._

_NIETHER!_

It couldn't be. He bore a startling resemblance to the boy she had married but this man… Ginny racked his features searching desperately. She let out a sigh of relief when he swept the hair out of his eyes.

No scar.

Not Harry.

Still her eyes lingered on him as her legs trembled.

(change of view)

It was all to easy. But soon they would emerge from the shadows and the real fun would begin. For now he had to settle for this bland entertainment.

_Someone was watching him._

It shouldn't come as a surprise. They were all avidly watching him as he moved off the stage and into the crowd. Their eyes feasting on him.

This gaze was different. He could feel it in his blood burning into him. Who watched him with such intensity?

His eyes searched the crowd past the usual fanatical stares, past the hazy magic induced adoration.

There.

A woman across the room was watching him, her eyes glued to his forehead as if willing something hidden to appear and growing even more frantic when it didn't.

Damien peered closer at her and his breath caught in his throat. She was lean and leggy and wearing a scanty top but it was not her appearance that snagged him.

It was her hair. It was a brilliant shade of red, one that he recognized.

Not because he had seen it in the eight years he had been alive but _exactly _because he hadn't. The flicker of a dream was not just a dream. She was flesh and blood and his blood was suddenly on fire.

_From before, from before, you are not empty there is something…someone from before._

He could no more resist the pull to know her, to know himself then he could have resisted the impulse to draw breath.


	4. Chapter 4: Signs

_Get a hold of yourself. You have a job to do. This man is NOT Harry._

Ginny fought past a bubble of hysteria threatening to chock her as Damien walked towards her. The mans resemblance to Harry was almost eerie. The absence of the tell tale scar, and the simple fact that Harry was in captivity of death eaters and hardly had time to form rebel groups helped reassure her.

With that assurance, she immediately flashed him an inviting smile. Mirroring the adoration on so many other women's faces, the flushed excitement at meeting a long time hero.

When he was standing before her, rather too close in her opinion, she widened her smile and gushed. "Your speech was wonderful Damien, very powerful."

He was staring at her with such burning intensity she had to fight the urge to shift away from him. Was it natural to have flames burning in your eyes? Eyes so bright and deep a green that they reminded her of glittering emeralds.

_Harry's eyes had always reminded you of a forest. Warm deep and almost fathomless. Their was life and density to those eyes. This mans eyes are hard, impenetrable and frigid. _

Yet more reason for her to stop trembling like a ninny, so desperate for some sign of her husband that she would take a passing resemblance and let it scare her.

His lips turned up slightly at one corner in an almost mocking half grin. "I'm a terrible speaker actually. I think more then likely half the response is due to the glass of Fire Whiskey in your hands…miss?" He inquired.

Ginny shivered, although the words were said charmingly enough their was something in his smirk that made her think he was sharing some private joke, that he was mocking her. Ignoring her own urge to give him a rather scathing set down she continued to bat her eyelashes up at him like a vapid ninny just _so _utterly impressed with him.

"Potter, Ginny Potter." She offered him her hand hating to see that the tremble in them was not at all feigned like her smile. As she said her last name her eyes searched his. Part of her hoping for some tell tale sign on his face. Any bolt of recognition or guilt…something.

_Do you want this suspected murder to be your husband? Cause talk about marital problems, for the last time he is NOT your husband._

There was a moment when he seemed to search his memory for something and then he reached out to clasp his hand in hers.

Hot. The man must have a fever or something because Ginny had to fight the urge to jerk her hand back as if he had scalded her. Enwrapped in his her hand tingled and she could feel her face heat.

Her eyes were drawn to meet his gaze by some force she could neither name nor resist. Had she thought that those eyes were shallow and cold?

No they were fathomless, sucking her deep within their depths and they were lit with inner fire that she knew would burn her if she drew too close too. His hand felt as if it were made for hers, it's touch touching something deep and buried deep within her.

Feelings locked away safe in wait for the return of her husband woke blinking sleepily to peer out from behind their bared cages.

"Ah wife of the fallen hero. You were quiet young when you married him weren't you?" He voiced what so many others knew, what so many others pitied her for. As she searched his eyes and the tones of his voice she didn't find pity. She found…mockery.

(change of view)

Ginny tried to hide the flare of anger in her eyes, but Damien saw it before it quickly died replaced by a wistful nod.

"Yes, he was sixteen I was fifteen. The marriage wasn't even legal officially until my parents agreed to sign papers. By then he was already dead though" She sighed batting eyelashes that reminded him oddly of honey.

She didn't fool him, she was not one of these mindless fluttering girls who sought after him continually.

He had heard about her of course, who hadn't. Potters memory was revered throughout wizard kind, and the story of their tragic love was fuel to the silly minds and hearts of little girls everywhere.

Damien smiled in contempt as he watched the woman before him. He knew like everyone else she had gone on to become and Auror and was surprised that she had given him her real name instantly pegging her as one. Perhaps she was _truly _caught in his traps believing the lies he spun like so many others. Or perhaps she was yet another spy sent to invade his team and wait patiently for evidence to arrest him.

Every week their was a new one it seemed. He smiled as he surveyed her from head to toe, hadn't the Ministry learned? Eventually they all fell to him feeding his ranks and in the woman's case feeding his insatiable desire to be warm.

When you spent your life cold and empty the warmth of lust and passion was an addictive thing. He sought after it with desperate intensity latching onto a woman and her passions, sucking her dry until she was so enamored of him that she would die for his touch. Die for his approval. Even die tied to a stake with flames devouring her body.

He smiled.

This woman burned brighter to him then any of the others.

He wanted her, he claimed her with his eyes.

Something deep within him seemed to stir and turn within him as if recognizing this fact.

_She belongs to you. That's why you dreamed of her. She is yours._

"A pity, he is missed by all I'm sure" As he spoke he could not resist the urge to draw closer to her. Her scent beckoned to him, he found himself breathing deeply just to drag it into his body. He didn't care if she was a spy, spy or no he was going to take her for his own just as he took all the others.

She was batting her eyelashes at him, and as he smiled down at her a flush appeared on her skin and he saw her tremble.

Whether she did it innocently or not, she flirted with fire.

(Change of view.)

CRACK!

Ron felt as if one moment he had been lying lazily in a sea of hazy pleasure. No cares, voices whispering soothingly lulling him to continued sleep when suddenly the fist of some unknown god split the heavens to slap him into the ground.

It was such a jarring return to harsh reality that he fell backwards into a table spilling several drinks.

"Hey watch where you're going mate!" An indignant man yelled to his retreating back as Ron stepped forward to confront Eddie.

"What in the bloody hell is your problem?" Ron seethed, his cheek still smarting from the stinging slap to the face Eddie had just delivered him.

His teeth had rattled in his head at the force of the blow, his jaw felt heavy and loose. Had Eddie flown his nest?

"I've been trying to reach you for five minutes mate. All you could talk about was Damien I had to give you a good head shaking. Compliments of your sister by the way." Eddie just grinned at him.

_Bloody fool. _Ron thought to himself rubbing his sore jaw in resentment.

"I was not I…" Ron faltered confusion over taking him. He didn't really recall what they had been talking about. It all seemed to run in together in his mind. He shook his head to clear it glancing down at the drink that had fallen out of his hand and smashed all over the ground.

_Tossed back one too many tonight mate, slow it down._

"Where's Ginny?" he asked getting back to the reason they were here.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. Damien took the bait she's made contact. He's a young bloke. And this might be the liquor talking but damn if I haven't seen him somewhere before. I feel like I've spent my whole life with him yet I can't place just who the hell he is." Eddie grunted following Ron as he began to push his way through the crowd.

"You've thrown enough creeps in Azkaban. You've probably seen his face a million times back when he was imprisoned." Ron reasoned searching the crowd for his sister and their target.

There. He spotted her sitting at a booth in the far corner. Damien had his back to them but from here Ron see that he was of medium height with black hair that was in desperate need of combing. He felt a slight twinge in his gut, the fly away mess reminding him of the friend he had lost.

The man seemed to wear a cloak of danger, and charm like a second skin. Ron could feel it oozing across the room even from where he stood.

Damien reminded him of a predator and as he watched Ginny flirt with him, giving shy blushes and not so shy advances he could see more then clearly that Damien was hunting his sister.

"Think he wants her much?" Eddie pondered analyzing the situation as fast as Ron had. Ron grit his teeth in annoyance.

"He's looking at her like she's a bloody steak or something". He grumbled not liking it at all. He had to fight the urge to intervene. The Auror side of him knew that Ginny was the best bait, clearly as Damien had already bit the worm. The other side of him, the one forced to watch his baby sister dance like a slab of bacon in front of hungry hounds; wanted to snatch her out of harms way.

Eddie raised a brow. "A steak you say? That's not it. He definitely sees a woman, a woman he wants to devour…perhaps a steak forgive me good chap you had the right of it." Eddie speculated with a grin clapping him on the back.

Eddie was always one step from getting his nose bloodied, Ron shot him a glare.

"Not helping mate."

Eddie laughed then went back to observing Ginny.

They both watched the two of them whispering back and forth, a tremulous smile spreading on Ginny's lips while something confident and heated spread on Damiens lips. Ron grit his teeth on edge, watching them in confusion.

They looked like long time lovers sharing an evening out. Ginny leaning in to listen to Damien, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke. A fine tremor went up and down her spine as she blushed.

"She's good you have to admit. She almost has me convinced she's hot for him." Eddie laughed shaking his head.

Ron glared even though he felt a small flash of pride in his sister. She was really very good at her job and if he didn't know better even _he'd _swear Ginny was irreversibly drawn to Damien.

"You think it's time to make our appearance?" Eddie asked.

Ron was about to suggest they give her a little bit more time when his eye's flew to Damien's hand. It had reached up to tug on a loch of his sisters hair lightly deceptively drawing her even closer as he continued to whisper to her.

Their bodies were so close now that all Ginny had to do was turn and they would be kissing.

"Yes, more then time lets go."

(Change of view)

_Dead bodies._

_Murder _

_Mayhem._

_Puppies dieing_

_Rape_

_Mum in her underwear_

_Snape in his underwear_

_Damien in his…._

Ginny bit back a groan. She was doing everything not to make a ninny of herself, or make a foolish error. Such as kissing a man who was under investigation, a known murderer and suspected of committing more.

None of it was working, even the thought of Severus strolling around in his knickers could make her tear her gaze away from his.

"Ginny, there you are Professor Parks said you were looking for me?"

She had never been more glad to see hear her brothers voice. She snapped out of whatever daze Damien had managed to put her in and scooted away from him, finding the space she needed.

Damien looked slightly annoyed at the interruption but the look was fleeting, quickly replaced with a welcoming smile as he turned to face Ron and Eddie.

She saw Ron stiffen and pale slightly, his gaze racking Damien's forehead just as hers had done.

"Hello. You must be Ginny's brother." Damien greeted him gesturing to an open seat.

"How do you figure that!" Ron demanded so sharply that Damien's eyes narrowed slightly and even Eddie stared at him in confusion.

"Well there is a certain family resemblance. Was I wrong?" Damien asked glancing back and forth between her and Ron with a hint of mockery sneaking onto his face.

She shot Ron a look, and thankfully he sat even though his eyes remained glued to Damien's watching his every move like a hawk.

"I'm Edward Parks," Eddie playing his role a whole lot better then Ron was shook Damien's hand.

"I'm Damien LeStrange, I guess I lead this group of radicals." he offered his hand shaking firmly with Eddie. Ron shook his hand but he was stiff his eyes almost daring Damien to prove he was who he said he was.

She kicked him under the table.

"That was a very stirring speech back there Mr. Lestrange. You must have known the poor girl well." Eddie offered Damien a sympathetic smile.

At the mention of Katie Johnson something entered Damien's eyes. To anyone else it would appear to be nothing more then sadness mingled with righteous anger, a reaction perfectly normal.

She knew that look. It was not just sadness or anger.

It was the look Harry always had when something so horrible had happened that he could only stare into shadows, feeling shattered and trying in vain not to let anger at the injustice of it all consume him. It was both devastation and desperation at having lost yet again, and on it's heals was fury at the fate life had served him. Fury so great he lashed out at anything and everything around him, driving away those that loved him.

"No I didn't know her all that well actually. There are so many people joining these days I can't keep them all straight. Still she was a bright voice and a loved member of the group and it disgusts me how low the Ministry has stooped to quiet us." he pointed to the crowd around them smiling sadly. "it's for them I do it for, they are the ones that loved and miss her. The need some one to lead them and for reasons I can't understand they have chosen me."

His smile was rueful, would have convinced the devil himself that Damien was boyish and nearly harmless.

Except Ginny knew it to be a lie. He might have convinced her, if it hadn't been for the look in his eyes. He had Eddie convinced he hadn't really known Katie, even Ron seemed to be buying it.

But to someone who knew the signs it was obvious not only had he known Katie, but her death caused him no small amount of fury and pain.

_But those are Harry's signs, you have to stop comparing the two of them. They aren't the same at all and you could be judging him all wrong._

"Do you really think the ministry was involved, I mean they wouldn't. Would they?" Ginny asked feigning a kind of girlish stupidity that almost threatened to curdle in her stomach.

Damien's eyes caught hers. Where they were cool and impassive when they regarded her brother and Eddie they seemed to scaled her, as they bore into her very soul.

His lips twitched and she again got the sense that he was mocking her. That he suspected she was hiding behind feminine wiles, and the pretense that she didn't really have a brain.

"Yes I do. And I would love to discuss it some more. I don't ask anyone to follow me blindly without proof. Would you miss Potter…and your friends as well, like to join me tomorrow. I am meeting with a man about a claim about a ministry official by the name of Lucian Edwards." Damien offered.

Ginny didn't know whether to be excited, or to feel dread. She dared not glance at Ron or Eddie instead nodded her head in excited agreement along with them. Each of them were thinking the same thing. If Damien was innocent as he claimed to be it meant that their friend and Hermione's partner was dirty.

More then likely it just meant that Damien had plans concerning him, and that Lucian was in danger.

(Change of View)

Ron slammed the door to his apartment in agitation then had to open it again for Ginny and Eddie.

"Calm down Mate, things went well all things considered. No thanks to you! What were you playing at? Why not just flash your ID and say you were investigating." Eddie scoffed jerking his tie loose.

Ginny plopped down on a chair staring into the smoldering embers of a fire that had died down in the fire place. Hermione must have read late into the night waiting up for them, then finally given up.

"I thought I knew him. Ginny he looks so much like Harry it's scary." Ron said beginning to pace back and forth.

"Her dead husband? You mean the Potter boy?" Eddie asked in confusion glancing between the two of them.

" I noticed Ron but, he can't be Harry. Harry would never do any of the things Damien is suspected of doing and why would he pretend to be Damien LeStrange of all people? It doesn't make any sense. Never mind his not having a scar." Ginny reassured both of them.

"it's ludicrous to even think it. Potters been dead for years. But that does explain why I felt like I had seen him some place before. About Edwards, are we giving him the heads up. Should we put him on guard?" Eddie asked.

Ginny shook her head, "We want to catch Damien at whatever game he's playing. I say we have a team ready in the wings but let's let him spring the trap first."

Eddie agreed but Ron was staring into the dieing fire with a frown.

He like herself, knew the facts. Knew it was impossible.

But still there was a sliver of doubt.

(Change of view)

His lips caressed skin gone cold and clammy dissatisfied with the woman's weak mewling. He snarled tossing her away from him. She lay unmoving.

He had been too rough with her. He could see that, the blood coating his hands and the sheets clearly pointed to this result.

He stared at the stranger the coppery haired young woman who had taken the place of the one he wanted. The one his soul screamed that he needed, that he wanted more then he wanted to ever breathe again.

He had allowed her to walk away from him tonight because she had protection present. It was imperative he keep himself clean in the eyes of the law. Kidnapping young women, especially Aurors as famous as miss Potter was a definite no.

She would come to him. They all did, she would be no different.

Oh but she was different. Everything about her called to him, it was as if he had once been a part of a whole only to be torn and now he hungered to be complete again. He crossed his room to the connecting bathroom and washed the blood from his hands.

She was his. He knew it, she must know it too.

Ginny Potter was his.

_Harry's._

He snarled smashing a fist into the mirror shattering his own image, the image of red rimmed green eyes and blood smeared lips. The thought of this faceless boy whom the world lauded as a hero touching what was his filled him with rage. He would wipe the memory from her mind. He would own her body and soul and she would walk by his side willingly.

He would make her if nothing else.

He glanced back at the shuddering body on his bed, her cries of terror pitiful and displeasing to his ears.

He was good at that.

"I tried to warn you. Didn't I tell you not to love me?" he spoke to her softly then turned back to the shattered mirror staring at the jagged pieces still remaining splintering his reflection. He told them all. He was the worlds worst sort of monster, had sold his soul for the smallest bit of knowing _something_. He could do not but kill and maim.

He was tired of it all. He had been so happy just to be filling the slate of emptiness that before he had not minded the cost. Now he found that the cost was far too high and not worth the product. To path his way to hell just to get glimpses of a past that told him he belonged there.

He sighed.

It was far too late for regrets. The damage to the his soul, and to the woman in his bed had been done.

He turned back to her. In the woman's case, it was time to dispose of the evidence.


	5. Chapter 5: Plans

The sun had not yet risen in the sky, but the gray light of dawn gave the horizon a silver lining that spoke of it's coming. The street was wooded and rather secluded the shadows still deep and impenetrable. A few houses dotted it's borders, and it was beneath one sweeping home made of brick that Damien stood. Another hooded figure stood by his side staring avidly at his master waiting for command.

"Is this the home of Lucian Edwards?" Damien asked even though he already knew the answer.

"yes my lord, I confirmed his residence here personally." The young man nodded firmly, his poise eager and primed for action.

Damien smiled beneath his hood, Benjamin was truly his most avid and eager to please. The boy had proved such an asset he had separated him from his family so that he could be of full time use. Damien was taking a personal hand in training him, not wishing for his mistress to have a hold on him.

There was something about Ben, while just as enamored of him as all his followers Ben had the uncanny ability to break past the hold of magical fascination and truly see him. Ben saw the monster he was, and yet he stayed. He had never thought to ask the boy why, not truly caring as long as he did.

Ben was one of the few who was not only honest with him, well no one dared lie to him but that was fear induced and not the same. Damien did not need foolish things such as love and friendship but he demanded loyalty.

The fact that Ben gave his so faithfully was an oddity. He had done so from the beginning, long before the dark magic had set in. The dark magic had twisted him like it did all the others, till now he would follow Damien no matter where he led, or what acts he was asked to perform.

He glanced at the boy wondering why this brought him no pleasure. Perhaps it was too small of game. He grew more and more bored with the life he lived, finding little pleasure in things that he had once enjoyed. Even enslaving a man was no longer a triumph it seemed. In fact it filled him with distaste.

Still there was a job to do.

"Good then lets get this show on the road shall we?" Damien asked a slow smile spreading on his face as anticipation began to push away dissatisfaction. "there has been a slight change of plans Ben."

"I had noticed Damien. Charlotte is not with us." Ben pointed out, another difference in him. He dared to question him. Damien found he didn't mind it so much, as long as the boy remained loyal.

Damien shrugged his eyes darkening in anger as he thought back on the red haired young woman who had served him faithfully, who had substituted for the woman he wanted.

"She won't be joining us. Ever. I'm afraid I might have broken her a little. Then buried her, so no I don't think she'll be coming." Damien sighed feeling something between distress and mania begin to swirl in his gut.

He had like Charlotte. She had a pretty voice, and hair a very pretty shade of red.

Not pretty enough, not nice enough. Not Ginny enough. No one was, and just the thought of her ripped him open all over again. She made him so incredibly aware of his emptiness that it splintered his mind until madness over took him.

He began to grin as he thought on the several different places he had hidden the evidence of Charlotte's demise. It was all sort of funny really.

"No, no, no. She won't be joining us I'm afraid." He grinned over at Ben who was watching him shrewdly.

"Have you done it again then Damien? Do you need me to clean up the mess for you master?" Ben sighed. He had liked Charlotte as well but seemed to readily except her death as he accepted all the others. His loyalty was to Damien first above anyone else.

"I already took care of it. Now, a slight alteration in our plans. Martha is still in place is she not?" Damien waved away Ben's concern needing to press on.

"Yes master, she and Lucian have been seeing each other for two months now. He is completely unaware she is one of us. I believe she is waiting for us." Ben answered him from the shadows.

"Perfect. We are going to have him murder her just as we planned but not yet. I'm bringing guests along later this morning and I want you to lay out the scene perfectly. Listen carefully. At five to eleven I need you to charm him just as planned, except instead of letting her die My little friends and I are going to arrive an prevent it. I need him to be rabid and convinced that a woman that will be with me is one of us and needs to die. Make his every instinct scream that he needs to Apparate them both to a point I will designate." Damian instructed him.

Ben nodded, then spoke softly. "And what would you have me do then my lord?"

"As soon as he has apparated with her, go to the designated point subdue him, and restrain her. Take her to LeStrange Hall and await my arrival. She is not to be harmed or touched in anyway. Let it be known to the others that this woman is mine, of my choosing and I will not tolerate any disobedience." Damien instructed him firmly, the very thought of one of his own laying hands on her incensing him to rage.

"Are we to have a Lady then, milord?" Ben asked a laughing half grin teasing him even from the dark. It amazed him that Ben could still do that. Ben had been there when he was still soft. Still lost and wondering who he was and desperate to escape his mistress and earning punishments from her at every turn.

Ben had been soft and laughing then, had been more interested in women and quidditch then violence and games of war. He had known Damien as a friend beginning to start a rebel cause that he supported. To young men with similar ideals, one with a loving family and the other with shadows and pain behind the charming smile.

Perhaps that was why Ben treated him differently. No matter how hard he tried to erase the weakness of that soft little boy he had once been, Ben remembered it. He questioned and teased him as if he were a man.

As if he were human.

He didn't detest it, entirely.

"If she comes willingly. She is utterly divine, she would do well as a queen I think. But I think she'll come about as quietly as a hurricane. It matter's little. Queen or slave I really don't care as long as she's mine." Damien shrugged.

Ben nodded, and the two of them approached the back door of the house not making any noise as to alert the, sparse thou the were, neighbors. The door swung open without them having to knock, Martha had been waiting for them.

She was wearing a half closed robe and nothing more, her hair rumpled making it obvious she had just come from bed. She was a brunette and shapely beneath the robe, Damien knew her well, exactly why he had chosen her for this particular assignment. He was rather cheered that she would not have to die.

"Come in, don't worry. Edwards is out like a light. A few drops of sleeping potion in the wine and he was out moments after we'd finished. I've been preparing just as you asked master." She informed him crossing to turn on the kitchen light, then moving to the cupboard to get out three glasses.

"Not a bad way to spend your last night on earth Martha." Ben laughed, as Martha moved to the fridge, glancing at the bit of bosom that was spilling from her open robe.

Martha shut the door with the heel of her bare foot and set the glasses down on the counter and began to pour. "Please." She scoffed. She glanced over at Damien who was leaning languidly against the counter. "I've tasted the best, do you think I settle for secondhand stock anymore?"

Damien smirked, she was making it obvious she still desired him. She would like nothing more then for him to take her before she died. She would die unpleased he was afraid.

He had Ginny to capture. He hadn't tasted her but he already knew that she was the best kind of _stock _there was. "you always were wise Martha." he grinned over at her accepting the glass of wine.

"You really are good at convincing a man you are innocent and sweet, and that all you every really wanted was him. What were some of the lines you fed him again?" Ben asked her taking a sip from his own glass.

Martha put on a guileless look and batted long eyelashes at them. "What? The fact that my poor ex was abusive and terrified me? The fact that I needed a big strong man in my life to complete me. Or the fact that I was just _so _incredibly impressed with him, mr. big ministry official. Please. Damien darling it's been so long, I'm afraid I've forgotten what a real man feels like. If this is my last night on earth won't you grant me one last request."

"He's going to kill you tomorrow, well not personally but definitely at his order, and you want him to shag you? Martha sometimes I think you're cracked." Ben sniggered behind his glass.

Martha turned hot eyes on him as she hissed in affront. "You, show the master more respect. Do you want me to remove this gutter snipes tongue for you master?"

Damien watched them squabble in amusement, He grinned catching martha's wrist in his hand. He felt her shiver at his touch.

His grinned widened.

"You touch him and I'll cut out your heart Martha. Slowly." he warned still smiling at her, fondly caressing the skin on her wrist. Women were so very delicate. Easily breakable.

"That wouldn't be a punishment. Not for her, she wants you anyway she can get you. Even if you're mauling her. Too late Martha, Charlotte beat you to the chase." Ben sneered tossing back his wine in one final gulp.

Unlike Ben, Martha did not appear stressed by this news. She actually snarled in anger. "That whore. She was always begging for it. What did she do to please you Master, just tell me and I'll do it."

"She had red hair." Damien shrugged.

At Martha's look of confusion Ben laughed. "Damien's found a Lady for us. He absolutely has to have her, so you're not dieing tomorrow. Sorry to ruin your day Martha darling."

Martha was staring at Damien in disbelief and turning to hiss at Ben again.

"Settle children, no need to argue over daddies attention. Both of you have a role to play in the game tomorrow. Now listen closely."

(Change of view)

_She was running through the woods screaming Harry's name. She could see them dragging him further and further away. No matter how fast she ran she could never seem to catch up._

"_Ginny Help Me…" _

_His cries were growing fainter and the forest around her was growing thicker and darker._

_She could no longer see nor hear him. She let out a wail of frustration flinging herself deeper into the woods._

"_HARRY!"_

_She called and called but there was no answer._

_Behind her the others called, warnings, pleadings._

"_Ginny come back! We won't be able to find you. Come back!"_

_She didn't care if she ended up just as lost as he was she had to find him._

_She ran harder._

"_Harry! Harry Where are you?"_

_Something caught at her arm jerking her back until she was crushed against the hard plane of someone's chest._

" _I'm Right here…"_

"_Harry you were in trouble. I couldn't find you. Where did you go?"_

_follow me. Come into the woods Ginny."_

_She breathed a sigh of relief, it was his voice. Harry's._

_Why wouldn't he let her turn around and see his face? Instead he just guided her deeper and deeper into the waiting darkness._

_Alarm spread through her but he soothed her fears with a soft caress and a voice she had been longing to hear for so long it touched something hidden inside her._

"_Come with me Ginny. Don't you love me? Trust me. I would never hurt you, come with me…"_

One moment she was sleeping the next she was awakening with a shiver. The sun was streaming through the window in pale early morning light. Ginny lay there trying to shake the chill of the disturbing dream away.

She had found Harry in the dream but had been able to see him. He had been leading her away from the others, away from the light and deeper and deeper into the shadowy and daunting woods.

He had asked her to trust him.

Was this some sort of sign. She could not explain how she knew he lived, yet she knew he did. Was she close to finding him? Did the dream mean she had to venture into the dark to find her husband?

Maybe. It was possible the Désir D'Âme were connected to rouge death eaters. Suddenly it dawned on her.

Damien was a LeStrange. Bellatrix had never been found neither had many of the death eaters. They were obviously hiding somewhere and Damien would know where. If Damien was guilty of even half the things they suspected he would more then likely still be in contact with a lot of former death eaters.

He would know where they were, and where they were she just knew Harry was. She was no seer but she was sure this is what the dream had meant. She would indeed have to venture closer to Damien to find Harry.

It was with renewed determination and an underlining core of excitement that Ginny got up and dressed. They were meeting Damien at ten, the closer she got to Damien the closer to finding Harry she would be.


	6. Chapter 6: Ben's Memories

It was only seven O clock in the morning, but even the secluded and wooded street Lucian lived on was beginning to show signs of life. Theodore and his partner had received their orders at the break of dawn this morning. Eddie and his partners had made contact with LeStrange and were accompanying him to Lucian's residence. Theo and Rosie were their back up.

Hence the reason they had Apparated into Lucian's home at five oclock this morning to wake Lucian and his sleeping girlfriend. They had warned them both of the possible threat to Lucian and told them of Eddie and the Weasleys plans. Lucian had opted to stay and be bait for the trap. At the first sign of things going south they would rush in and arrest Damien.

They had set up camp well in the surrounding trees waiting to spring their trap. There was no reason for Damien to suspect a trap, they were well hidden but Rosie still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.

"Perhaps we should set up a shield charm Theo." She spoke in the silence of the surrounding trees, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

Theo glanced knowingly at his partner and longtime girlfriend. He knew her instincts were usually dead on. Today she couldn't seem to sit still, was constantly looking over her shoulder. There was no reason for it.

"Relax Rosie, Damien isn't bringing them in until around ten that's three hours from now. Even if he had something planned to set up before then he isn't expecting us to be here. Even if they check we've got an invisibility charm around the area they won't see us." He reassured her.

He didn't really want her to worry. His beautiful wife was the bravest woman he knew, and he could only look at her with admiration and fondness every time she walked into a room.

She didn't respond continuing to finger her wand as if she longed to be using it. Her blue eyes suddenly caught his. Theo was not used to sudden moments of feeling, relied more on reason then feeling but he was suddenly certain something wasn't right. It was something in the air, something in the tension that suddenly screamed around them.

He glanced sharply around but there was no one.

He shivered, then reached out to hold her hand tightly in his own.

As if he could already sense he would never get the chance to again.

-&-

Ben sat as silent and as still as a bird of prey in the limbs of a tree above the camp the two foolishly unsuspecting Aurors had set for themselves. As soon as they had left after Warning Lucian, and after she could drop a few pints of sleep potion into his drink Martha had sent a message to Damien warning him of the hitch in their plans.

Why was it that they never suspected the woman of treachery? They had accepted Martha because she was small and pixie like, with wide eyes gasping and clinging to Lucian for protection. Behind the innocent guise was a murderess of the first order.

Damien had immediately sent Ben to deal with the problem. He had been stalking them for an hour moving silently and swiftly in the tree tops silently apparating from limb to limb making no more noise then as if he were a squirrel. Due to what he suspected was an invisibility charm he could not see them, but he knew they were there. He was just waiting for them to give away their position.

Then they would die.

"Perhaps we should set up a shield charm Theo."

There barely a whisper of sound, easily mistaken for the rustling of leaves but Damien had trained him not to take chances. His ears followed the sound and he pinpointed the direction he had heard it coming from.

"Relax Rosie, Damien isn't bringing them in until around ten that's three hours from now…."

He was closer, the voices, definitely voices, were directly below him.

It would be quick and easy they would never even see it coming. Ben was like a two way mirror. Very clearly he observed the part of him that fiercely denied what he was about to do. That screamed for mercy for the two good people he was about to murder in cold blood.

He could still hear the young man he had been protesting the slave he had become. But he could only observe. The boy was removed from the shell. For he was enslaved, by a darkness by a demon that lived and breathed within his body like a living entity.

It had snuck up on him entwining its way around his mind, around his soul until it was too late. He moved by it's order and it's command, aware that he had once been something other then what he was, aware of family and love left behind but unable to separate himself from the darkness.

He felt a pang of remorse for Damien. When the older man had first befriended him at had been the haunted quality to his eyes, behind the charming smile and talk of grand rebellion that had so enraptured the other boys.

Ben had not really believed that Damien believed in his own cause. When he studdied him closely there was a hunted air to his movements a despair behind his eyes deeper and stronger then anything Ben had ever seen. The boy he had been had pitied the young man suspecting abusive parents or something like that to be behind the despair.

He had befriended him, trying to reach the real Damien. The one the rebel leader gathering followers hid. The more he discovered about Damien the more frightened, yet bound he became.

There were moment's in those early days when Damien would confess to something he had done.

He still remembered the night everything had changed for him, the night he discovered who Damien really was, and the night he had lost his own soul to the darkness.

-&-

_Four years before_

He was worried about Damien. Worried about what would happen if he told Eddie all that he knew about the Désir D'Âme. On the one hand all of the illegal things they were doing would come to an end and he would have to admit that his brother had been correct.

It wasn't having to admit that the cause he had so adamantly insisted was just, was indeed corrupt, that made him pause. It was knowing that Damien would go to Azkaban for his friend was their leader.

He knew that someone else was pulling the strings. The closer he got to Damien the more he could see it. Perhaps it was because Ben wasn't fooled by the charm, or the lies he could so easily spout but Damien had come to genuinely respect and show him honesty.

It was a brutal honesty, a freighting devastating honesty but it was honesty.

Damien stole and killed and lied and admitted to no remorse. He had been shocked at this revelation to his friends character. Shocked to compare the man he thought he knew to the monster that was.

The leader and friend concerned more for others then himself. A haunted young man of twenty carrying far too much weight wishing for an escape but knowing there was none. Forced to bear pain and scars unimaginable yet remaining resilient to it all. A man who claimed to stand on his own strength alone, yet who's eyes were begging for love and companionship.

This man Ben followed because he knew him to be a good man, one worth his admiration and loyalty.

_Was he a lie?_

_Was it all an act._

_No, that man was buried deep with Damiens soul but he was fighting a loosing battle._

Still he decided in his apartment, that he couldn't do it. He couldn't betray Damien that way.

He wanted to help him.

It was then his door splintered open with a crack and Damien came tumbling in. Ben jumped immediately to his feet staring in shock and horror at the man kneeling in his doorway covered in blood.

_Why are you shocked he admitted he was a killer._

"Damien. What happened?" He rushed to his side giving the other man a shoulder to lean on.

Ben grimaced in revulsion as the poignant smell of blood filled his nostrils. Damien was shuddering his body seeming to be erupting from the inside. He looked up his green eyes latching onto Ben's blue ones.

The shadows behind Damien's eyes had been thrust into the light. The soul deep pain and disillusionment, the confusion and horror swimming in them was for once as clear as daylight and unhidden.

"She killed him, She killed him before I could know. I need to know, I need to know." Damien whimpered putting his head in his hands. Ben shivered glancing over Damien again realizing with horror that the blood on his cloths was mostly his. There were long lacerations and gashes marring his shoulders and a particularly nasty one on his forehead as if someone had tried to gauge out his skin just above his left eye.

"Who? Damien what are you talking about?" Ben asked him franticly.

"Yes little Damien are you sad the Wood boy is dead? Did you think he knew you?"

The voice was cold as death and came at such a surprise that Ben's heart slammed in his chest. There in the doorway stood a cloaked woman, obviously having followed Damien. She held a wand in one hand and a jeweled dagger in another.

It was coated in blood.

Ben shivered. This was the woman, the master puppeteer holding Damien on strings. Her hair was wild and dark her lips bloodless, her eyes dancing with a feral gleam that made Ben fear for his life.

He placed himself protectively in front of Damien who was gasping and sobbing like a broken thing. The sound was heart wrenching, it was both guttural and feral. Complete desperation and devastation.

"Who are you? Get out. Leave him alone. What have you done?" He didn't know what to say or ask but all he knew was this woman was dangerous. He wanted desperately to protect Damien, and just as desperately answers to the many questions swirling in his head.

Her smile was feline as she slowly advanced into the room.

"It is not what I have done. Tell him Damien. Tell him what happened too poor little Oliver, because of your disobedience. Didn't I warn you what would happen if you disobeyed?" She purred.

As if the words were being torn from his chest Damien answered her. " I was finally strong enough to break free. I was strong enough to escape you. That I wasn't a monster and I couldn't let her make me one." His body shook as Bend held him staring in horrified fascination into his shuttered green eyes.

"Yes Pet, tell him how you thought to disguise your appearance and run from me. Me who owns your soul, tell him what happened then." The woman continued to purr.

Damien flinched but continued. "I preformed a spell to change the way I looked. Something happened I think I broke a spell already on me because there was a scar. I knew I should probably continue changing my appearance but it was something. It was something that wasn't from her and the only clue to who I was. Something other then a demon, I couldn't help it. I had to keep it, I ran away. I didn't make contact with anyone and no one bothered with the hooded man who kept to the shadows."

"Ah but then you made a mistake. You went into a pub." the woman sneered.

"Yes. I wanted to see my reflection. To touch my face and know that there was a part of me she didn't own. While I was in the lavatory looking at myself a man came in. He took one look at me…" Damien's eyes were suddenly burning and they latched onto the woman with blind fury. He was leaping from Ben's hold before Ben could stop him.

He rushed the woman screaming in rage.

"DAMIEN!" Ben cried out in warning.

It was too late. With a hiss the woman lashed out slashing him cruelly across the cheek with her dagger. His skin split open pouring red as he cried out in pain and fell to his knee's clutching his face.

Despite his pain he still screamed at her in rage. "He knew me! He called me Harry! Not Damien he knew me!"

"Poor little Damien. You thought Oliver's foolish hopes could save you? He thought you looked like the Potter brat. You thought a resemblance meant that you were something different." She tsked with pity placing one white hand on Damien's head possessively. "you tire of death and pain don't you, poor little lost Damien?"

Ben could only watch as Damien shuddered nodding, pleading. "Yes. No more. I don't want it anymore."

"You want to believe that there is something Good in you. This other man, he looked at you with gladness. He was happy to see you, he loved you didn't he Damien?"

Damien nodded. "He said his name was Oliver Wood, asked me why I didn't remember him."

The woman nodded. "He cherished the Potter boy didn't he. You want to be cherished by someone don't you Damien."

When Damien nodded weakly Ben felt something inside him cracking.

The woman reached out to pull Damien into an embrace holding him tightly to her, lovingly caressing the wound she herself had inflicted. Her lips grazing his ear as she whispered her soothing venom.

"Poor baby brother. I have tried to warn you. You are not human like these foolish people we mold and shape. You can not remember life because you were never conceived in love. You destroy all that which is good in the world around you. You can not stop it, can not help it can you. That is why you killed the Wood boy, even when he looked at you with such love."

Damien's body convulsed as he shook his head in weary denial. "You appeared, you told me to kill him…I …I don't know what happened… I couldn't help it… I couldn't stop."

She soothed him placing a hand on his lips halting his speech. "You can't stop it because it is who you are. You were born of evil and have done nothing but evil since your birth. You killed your own parent's, your brother and his innocent wife and daughter in cold blood. I have shown you these memories have I not? Come to me darling and I shall comfort you. Cease to strive for that which you can never be. Do you not desire? Do you not feel the burning for power and control? Have I not promised that together we will control it all?"

Ben watched him give up. Watched this woman completely dehumanize him, convince him he had no soul. He watched in sickness as Damien nodded, almost seeming to bow before her in rapture, even as his eyes burned with hatred.

He knew the truth about Damien then. He was bound by shackles of fear, sealed by this woman's lies. Lost from within searching for the smallest bit of control in a world where he had none and perusing the end even though he knew it meant destruction.

"Mistress, I am sorry for running from you. I will never do so again. My only desire has ever been to serve you." Damien's voice was cold, there was nothing but hardness in them. Nothing remained of the man he had come to know.

The woman nodded standing. Her eyes flickered to where Ben stood. Ben felt the chill of death.

"The boy know's too much. Kill him."

He was going to die, he backed away from the woman fully expecting Damien to follow his mistress's orders.

He didn't.

Her eyes narrowed. "Do you need me to repeat it?"

"Mistress…" Damien's eyes connected with Bens. There was something there, was it a pleading an apology?

"He is very talented. His services have been useful. Trained properly he could be an asset to me." Damien spoke quietly.

The woman flicked one dark eyebrow speculatively. "Our followers are human Damien. They would not follow you if they knew the extent of your depravity. He would eventually let something leak. What I want to know is how come the black death has not affected him yet?"

Damien's lips twisted into an ironic grin. Though Ben had no idea what they were talking Damien supplied an answer readily enough. "We control our followers using a potion derived from dark Magic. We call it the black death, it darkens first connecting you to me and linking your soul to mine. You will be loyal to none other then me, need only me. Over time it corrupts, feeding the mind and body dark desires." He turned to the woman. "He doesn't drink. He has never taken a drop of the Black death. And he has still been loyal to me."

There was a bitter note of pain in Damien's voice. As if Ben's devotion had been wasted.

The woman seemed to think so, she threw back her head and laughed. "Oh that is priceless. Did you think there was something behind the monster little boy?" She mocked him. She turned back to Damien. "And I suppose you _love _the boy don't you? You like his foolish hope that there is something more to him. Do you _treasure_him Damien? I think you are right. Oh no no, this boy is far to useful. You are right, he must be trained. Can you Do it Damien, make him into the same monster that you are. Strip him of his human weakness. Will you feed him the Black Death, corrupting the human soul that you treasure in him? Only a monster would do that. Wouldn't it be better to kill him, then at least he will die pure. Her Damien take my dagger one quick thrust, it is easy."

Ben hated her. The choice she placed before Damien was obvious, and she could not loose no matter what he decided. If Damien killed him he would only be further convinced he truly had no soul. If he helped shape him, he would be destroying that which he loved only proving what she had said earlier.

There was a sort of agony pacing over Damien's face and the woman was feeding off it like it was a meal.

At his core there was still some of the man Ben was devoted to the man he had tried to help.

_You can't help him if you're dead._

He made a choice. Knees trembling with fear he stepped towards Damien, not looking at the woman looking directly at him. Hoping that his next words would have some affect on him.

"Can't you see that she lies. The very fact that you hesitate now says that you indeed have a soul. You are letting her destroy it but it is still there. I tried to help you, I'm afraid I failed. I can do one last thing though. I won't let you destroy what's left of you by killing me. That would hurt you and that's the last thing I want to happen. Damien I chose to follow you before, and now I'm choosing to follow you again. I'm going to protect you until you can break her hold on you. I want you to know that I chose to be with you. That you are worth that choice."

He had chosen the Black Death.

-&-

_(present Day)_

Yes he could still remember the day he chose to loose his soul. Just as he remembered the slow desecration of it that followed. He was well aware of the right and wrong of what he did, well aware that each month that passed he grew darker and darker.

But because he had chosen it the boy he had been never disappeared, he was always there if merely observing. Damien grew more destructive as time went on and Bellatrix thought she was winning. She thought forcing Damien to train him would be just another nail in the coffin of his soul. She could not see that it was the hammer slowly jerking the nails loose.

The fact that Ben still remembered goodness, that his loyalty and love of his master was not a thing born of black magic, but genuine and of the heart made Damien aware, even if he refused to realize it, that he was loved and that Ben would never have sacrificed himself for a complete monster. He was a daily reminder that there was a part of him that was worth the sacrifice.

Ben could see the results already. Damien was growing continually restless, searching for something more, beginning to question his existence beyond his mistress's lies. Soon he would discredit them altogether. Ben had never told him for he sensed to reveal to anyone that he remembered the time before the black death, that he remembered the day in particular he had received it would be his death warrant.

Harry.

Damien's name was Harry. He remembered it and one day he would tell him, when he was strong enough to break away from the hold Bellatrix had on him.

He feared that day would never come. Bellatrix held his memories and that was a mace powerful enough to drive all the nails he had loosened back into the wood.

Perhaps if he could find someone else who had known him from before, they would be on equal footing with Bellatrix. Holding the one thing Damien LeStrange truly desired most.

Not Power.

Just the ability to remember that he was loved by someone.

Ben sighed. Perhaps one day but right now he had to keep Damien alive.

Oh and he had to kill. Always that. The darkness inside him would not allow him not to.

He smiled.

He flicked his wand, "AVADA KAVADA"

The spell shot towards what appeared to only be a clump of bushes beneath his tree but he was proved correct in his judgment of the Auror's position because a body rolled from the bounds of the invisibility shield.

A man lay glassy eyed on the ground sprawled out in death.

"THEO!"

A woman's agonized shout alerted him that he had only hit one of them.

It was better this way. More fun to chase.

-&-

"About time you showed up. Couldn't take care of two measly aurors Bennie?" Martha's mocking voice greeted him as he Apparated in the middle of the kitchen. He glanced at the clock. Nine thirty in the morning.

"I took care of your little Auror problem hours ago. Unlike you Damien gives me a lot of work. If only I could earn my work sleeping with beautiful men and batting my eyelashes" He sneered at her.

He detested her although he did not really know the difference between them anymore.

He saw the anger in her eyes as sharp as a blade. "You'd like to wouldn't you Ben. I suppose you and Damien are forced to find spare moments in the night for you to earn his favor, it must be hard for you being separated from him." She sneered back spitefully.

Her assumption that he slept with Damien came as no surprise. He had never, and to his knowledge Damien had never touched another male in that way but seduction he had down to an art form, one never knew with Damien.

Ben shrugged playing her game. "It is hard being apart from him. He likes to keep me by his side, it's hard on both of us. Kind of a pity, I can never have your honor of being sent to another mans bed and then to die for it. What has become of my life I ask you? How is it fair that I can see him day and night while you…honorable you , get the pleasure of…what was the word? Second rate stock."

She hissed at him in immediate fury striking out at him. Effortlessly Ben dodged the blow grabbing her wrist and jerking it behind her back, hauling her back against his chest.

"Now now Martha. No time for cat fights. I have to go and convince your boyfriend he's about to have a mental break down and to spout a few choice phrases to further condemn the ministry. You can remind me how much you love me later. Besides for a moment it looked as if you meant to hurt me. Damien wouldn't like that, said he'd ripp out your heart. Well since it's Damien doing the ripping you might just enjoy it. But maybe I can convince him to let me do it."

At her furious scream he released her with a laugh. She glared at him practically spitting venom.

"You think you're better then me. You are no different what separates us?"

_Nothing. She kills I kill. It's all the same._

_I still hate what she is._

"Probably nothing. Get ready the performance is about to begin. Keep in mind Damien's lady is with them. She is not to be harmed. Poor me, looks like I won't be the one he goes to for intimacy anymore. Or you for that matter, whatever shall we do? Well I'll simply find a girl to ease the loss with, I still get to be close to him after all…but you…well you'll have to look at the girl that took your place now won't you." He sighed in continued mockery.

Perhaps it was cruel. But she did not deserve pity. She was wholly corrupted, blackened from the inside out. Perhaps she had once been more but that woman was gone.

Perhaps he didn't hate, but feared her. Because looking at her he knew she was mirroring his own fate. The fact that it had been a selfless choice had slowed the effects of the Black Death but it wouldn't stop it forever.

He would become her one day, was already halfway there.

Damien was already at the edge and about to fall over.

(change of view)

They only had a half an hour to prepare or she would have murdered him. Ben with his Golden hair and the blue eyes that deceived you into thinking he was an angel until he chocked the life from you.

She would kill him one day. Slowly and enjoy every drop of his blood that she could feel on her hands and taste on her lips.

Her eyes burned into his back as he headed for Lucian's room.

This woman, who had caught Damien's fancy. Many had before, and he always came back to her. She alone was strong enough for the daemon in him. Wanted to feel his bite and his sting wanted his cruel touch with everything in her.

He would break this woman like all the others and then come back to her.

If not….

Then the woman would die. No one took what was hers. Not Ginny Potter, and not Ben. She had suffered the boys presence next to Damien too long. Only those closest to Damien, his most zealous, his most devoted and loyal knew of the Mistress's existence. The mistress had told her Ben was weakening Damien.

She would take care of Ben. She smiled licking her lips, his taunting would only make his blood taste all the sweeter.

A/N: I recieved an message asking me to change the way this story is headed? I don't understand this request at all and I can't reply. Do you not like the darkness? I did warn you at the start it would be nothing like A love for all seasons. It is my story and I really don't intend to be rude but I don't see why I should change it just because someone dislikes it? Maybe I didn't understand you right. Please if you wrote the message send me another with further explanation.

For the rest of you I hope you enjoyed, The next chapter might take longer in coming.I want to get Ginny's capture just right and hopefully get in contact with my Betta my email says her email doesn't exist. it's been a struggle. See you soon then.


	7. Chapter 7: Capture

It was ten o clock in the morning when Ginny and her partners apparated into The Golden Sun, a well known pub and dinner on the outsets of Kent. She couldn't hide the eagerness that she felt, she was so incredibly close to finding Harry she was sure of it, and Ron kept shooting her questioning glances.

An hour ago back in Eddie's department, they had made contact with Rosie and Theo, went over their plans and evaluated what kind of arsenal to bring. Traditionally a wizards only choice of weapon was a wand but Ron wasn't as strong on tradition as he was with staying alive.

Their second year on the job when he had just barely come away from a duel with his life he had considered giving up the Job. Loosing another child would destroy their mother, she had thought of Harry like a son, and he didn't want to be the cause. He had wanted Ginny to leave too but she had refused. Hunting dark wizards was the best way for her to find Harry. Where the Death Eaters were, so would Harry be and she was not giving up.

Since he was obviously still an Auror and all of them still alive some compromise had been met. Funnily enough the solution had come when Kenneth had begged them to take him to a muggle picture show. Their father had jumped at the chance so they had ended up dragging him along for the novelty of this thing called a MOVIE.

It was basically one big picture projected on a screen. Ginny had been impressed with the artists ability to give his photograph such a wide range of movement even switching backgrounds. Other people from other photographs joined the subject of the main photograph and a story unfolded. At least that was the only way she could explain how they did it, although muggles weren't supposed to know how to do Magic. Her dad had explained that this was the one area of their lives that Muggles seemed to be magically capable. They called it Movie Magic.

This particular movie, had been a photograph about a man named James Bond and he was something called an Agent. She didn't know what that was but she could glean two things, that in the Muggle world this Bond, did what the Aurors did in her world. He caught the bad guys.

And he never only used one weapon. He had a Varity of gadgets and knick naks to inflict harm and therefore was always a step ahead of everybody else. She and Ron had looked at each other and grinned.

Their agreement to involve muggle weaponry in their arsenal was a major part of their success as Aurors. Wizards always thought if they could disarm you, that if you no longer had a wand you were helpless. Then they would gloat and cackle about how they were going to kill you. Then Ron would whip out a gun, or a knife or some other weapon and the shock on their faces was usually the last expression they made.

Wand fighting was still there best and first line of defense, to use her knife Ginny had to be at close range putting her at too much a disadvantage. True a bullet might work faster then a spell but you had to reload a gun after a while.

Putting the two together however had not only kept them alive it had made them the best at their Job.

Ginny was marching into a pub wearing jeans a halter top and over jacket looking girlishly casual with her wand lazily sticking out of a pocket, and not a threat to anyone. Little did the man who was leaning against the bar counter dressed just as causally talking to another man and the man behind the counter know that beneath her jacket and shirt strapped to her side was a lethal arsenal of knives.

Ron and Eddie looked just as unthreatening but both were carrying pistols. It gave them a sense of confidence. Wizards never expected them to fight back with anything but a wand.

Damien looked up from the bar and the conversation he was having. He was wearing a dark pair of black slacks and a simply rather form fitting white t-shirt. His hair was in dire need of combing and he was grinning at something the man had said to him. He was only twenty four, really too young to be wrapped up in political scandal and suspected of murder, she thought to herself.

He looked like a university student on a holiday, or a young wizard taking his coffee break before heading back to his job. Studying him as they approached Ginny felt a pang of loss and a slight twist in her gut.

How was it possible he could look so much like Harry? The two could have been twins except for the missing scar and the differences in age. It was hard to compare the two, people changed physically a lot in eight years. A man of twenty four was a lot different then a boy of sixteen. Still if she could imagine the boy of her memory in full adulthood she would have sworn he would look a whole lot like Damien.

But that was neither here nor there because how on earth could she know that for sure? For all she knew Harry could have hit a sudden growth spurt, his hair could have started to thin, and his teeth get just a little crooked. It was probably because she had never gotten the chance to see Harry reach adulthood, and because she could not compare the two men that her senses constantly screamed at her. It was more then likely that if she could compare the two she would be able to note several differences and not be bothered by a passing resemblance.

_First you have to find him._

And she would. She would save him from the clutches of evil, as he had once saved her.

Damien smiled at them in greeting waving them to come closer. "Ah, good you're here. For a moment we were worried you wouldn't make it."

Ginny felt a pang of loss when the man beside him turned and she recognized his blonde hair and blue eyes. Twenty three year old Benjamin Lautfon, whose gentle spirit and uncanny insight had made him the beloved youngest in his family and a wonderful friend to have. He had attended Hogwarts in her year in the huffelpuff house. Ben, well the Ben she knew before he took up with Damien, always had a smile for everyone and always had an open ear to listen and a shoulder to lean on.

When Ginny and Ron would eat with Eddie at his parent's place back in the early days when they had first partnered with him Ben had always asked them how their cases were going. They fed him the same lines they did all their families, but Ben always saw through them. He had an ability to look through the mask and see the hurt beneath it and was always lending whatever comfort he could.

That's why it was such a shock, and such a hurt when he took up with Damien. At first Eddie had thought it was just another one of his brothers lost lambs, someone he thought he could save. Ben had the rather destructive habit of caring too much, Eddie used to joke that he would try and hand feed a crippled Dragon if he thought it couldn't feed itself. Damien was definitely not crippled and probably just as dangerous, he had warned Ben away, trying to warn him that not everybody was worth nor needed saving.

Ben had not only insisted on remaining friends with him but over time he had begun to change. They had all seen the coldness creeping into his eyes, the small smiles that chilled his family. They had noticed the simmering violence in his glances, the secretes that he kept, and the lies that he spun. Until he had without a word to anyone sold his apartment and said he was committing himself to his cause and that until they saw the importance of it he wasn't going to have any contact with them.

She glanced at Eddie saw the flicker of surprise at seeing his brother, he had known Ben was with the Désir D'Âme, but had not expected him to be here. She saw the flinch, the pain, and then the anger as his eyes quickly flick to Damien, then saw him mask it just as quickly.

"Ben? What are you doing here? I thought you had told the family you wanted nothing to do with us anymore." Eddie asked. Although there was a slight note of hurt in his voice it was an acceptable reaction of an older brother facing a wayward younger sibling.

Ben nodded stiffly looking not at all pleased to be where he was. He looked like the last thing he wanted was to be in Eddies presence, in fact he was shifting like he was getting ready to storm out but Damien had laid a staying hand on his arm.

"Don't look at me; it wasn't my idea for me to be here. You and the family made it more then clear where you stood on the Désir D'Âme, the way I see it we aren't a family anymore." Ben retorted his eyes shining with resentment at Eddie.

She knew that must have stung and Eddie allowed some of it to show, as he responded. He shielded his words, not able to say all that he would like to say. After all they were supposed to appear interested in joining.

"We were worried about you. I've seen what happens to some of these rebel groups, a lot of them are just junkies and we didn't want you mixed up in that crowd. And you have to admit it's a dangerous claim they were making. We didn't want you to get hurt, not to be apart from us."

Ben snorted as if he didn't believe a word of it trying to jerk his arm loose of Damien's hold. Damien shot him a look, as if pleading with him to stay calm. "Ben he's your brother and families get worried. He's right. We are up against a lot and it is dangerous. Since he's here now this is our chance to prove that our cause is just and worth the sacrifice. Family ties are too important to cast away on bitterness and misunderstanding"

While Ben struggled for calm Ginny tried to figure out why she didn't buy this scene. Ron and Eddie were. Although Eddie was still hurt and furious he believed that Ben was young and hot headed and that the two men were friends. It wasn't anything in their voices or their actions that gave them away.

It was superb acting. But it was just that acting. It wrung false with her because of one little thing.

Sometimes when they were laying on the grass, in the makeshift tent in the wilds hunting horcruxes she had lain with her husband. When she was scared and weary Harry would hold her and they would whisper their dreams and plans for the future. He would look at her as he talked, and it was not a sugary googol eyed look of a love besotted young man. No they were both far too tired and weary for such naive innocence to creep into their gazes.

It had been laced with pain, shadowed with a slight bitterness but at its core was a connection. It spoke of something deep and possessive and buried within its center was the knowledge that he cherished her. That he would never give her up, and that in the midst of so much darkness he was clinging to her.

Nothing in it that anyone else seeing it would peg as being romantic or even friendly, just a look he sometimes got that she had been able to read there in his eyes.

When Damien looked at Ben it was there. She didn't know the how or why of it, didn't know why Damien would cherish and protect Ben whom was neither a blood relation nor for all accounts particularly close to him. Neither did she know why she kept trying to read Damien by comparing every look and Glance to Harry. It was probably both unhealthy and dangerous. Unhealthy to keep comparing him to Harry because over time she might just convince herself that he was Harry, and dangerous because she would be reading him wrong and that was dangerous to the extreme in her job.

Even still she couldn't shake the notion that she was indeed reading him correct. Ben sighed glancing at his brother wearily.

"Well I'm glad you're finally willing to listen to Damien." Ben turned to Damien then, "well is that enough then? I have to get back to work."

Eddie couldn't resist asking hopefully, "Where do you work?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready to tell you that yet. when you and the family finally see all the good Damien is doing maybe then." Ben answered firmly.

For a moment the two brothers faced off both equally stubborn and tightlipped, there was such a quiet sense of loss that Ginny felt a pang in her chest. They had been so close…until Damien.

Damien sighed shaking his head as Ben turned and left with a wave. Damien shot Eddie a sympathetic look, which Ginny could see he was hard pressed not to return with a glare.

"I'm sorry about Ben, he is carrying a lot of bitterness at being misunderstood. he'll come around I'm sure Eddie." Damien apologized.

The two men stared each other down, Damien sounding completely sympathetic, yet a small glint of mockery in his eyes betraying him.

The message in them was clear.

_He is loyal to me now._

She saw Eddie grit his teeth and had to admire his skill when he nodded sagely and said. "We _are _beginning to think we made a mistake by judging to quickly. We are truly hoping you can offer us the proof we need."

Damien nodded, "Of course," He glanced at a clock on the wall. We had best get going. We are going to meet a young woman, a good friend of mine. Her name is Martha" Damien spoke as he waved them out of the pub and began to walk. Ginny wondered why they didn't just apparate but resisted asking.

"I thought we were visiting Lucian?" Ron inquired in confusion.

"We are going to his residence but Lucian will be at work at this time, probably with your wife." Damien clarified rising one brow a hint of amusement flickering in his eyes at Ron obvious tensing of his body.

She could tell her brother didn't like Damien even mentioning Hermione. To divert attention from Ron's slip Ginny spoke, "Martha…Lucian has a girlfriend, that's right Ron don't you remember how Hermione used to tease him about it."

Lucian had mentioned his girlfriend a few times in conversation and now that she recalled she was named Martha. Ginny was suddenly apprehensive, they had suspected that Damien had some dire plans for Lucian after all he was on the ministers board. But tampering with an un named woman of no importance? It didn't add up.

Damien's eyes flickered to her and she immediately felt a jolt of sensation. It was both fear and heat, she couldn't deny that he seemed to radiate a kind of tension that hadn't yet failed to burn her. His glance was proprietary and it was amused. His heavy lidded eyes seemed to mock her beneath his lashes, as if he was privately delighting in some secrete. As if he was about to lean closer and whisper it into her ear.

She shivered and she saw him grin.

Then the moment was broken as he easily changed his expression to idol friendliness and anticipation for the visit ahead. "Martha is a sweet girl." He said, "Kind of timid really, got involved with a blighter who trussed her up a bit and liked to see how black and blue she could turn." Damien's eyes narrowed and his tone grew cooler.

His obvious dislike for this man and the unfair treatment to Martha was evident.

"That's how I found her, at the mercy of that animal. I made it clear he was never to come near her again and she's been like a little sister ever since. About a year ago she got involved with Lucian. They moved in together six months ago and they've been happy. A week ago she sent an owl begging me to come talk to her, that their was something about Lucian that was upsetting her. That's why we're going when he's at work" Damien explained.

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Why are we here then?" gestured around to where Damien had led them. It appeared to be a Muggle street corner with a signpost.

Damien grinned. "To catch a trolley."

-&-

Ron had taken the Muggle trolley before, in his line of work he had experience a lot of things the average wizard would never. The fact that Damien Lestrange seemed to enjoy the experience however was baffling. He couldn't figure what the man was playing at. They could have apparated into Lucian's home in Essex within seconds but instead they were leisurely reclining in chairs that were less then comfortable as the clanking vehicle moved along. What kind of man was he? Rebel leader with a ruthless under core?

Damien had his knee's propped up against the seat in front of him with an arm lazily flung around Ginny's seat as the two of them talked. Ron felt a pang in his chest, as well as mounting confusion and fear. It was uncanny how much he looked like Harry. Ron had roomed with and lived with him for too many years to discount that had he pictured how Harry would grow up to look, Damien would be it. He had seen Harry in all sorts of moods, including leisurely. His mind presented him with an image, a taunting image that dared him to believe.

_The three of them were in the Gryffindor common room working on a rather dreary potions essay. Hermione was bent over her parchment murmuring to herself in concentration her quill jotting furiously over the page. Ron glanced at her with envy, then rather despondently at his own sadly blank roll of parchment. _

_Harry had his chair pulled up near the table, was leaning back deep into his seat with his knees braced against the table edge. His parchment and quill was in his lap still untouched, one arm dangled over the arm of the chair the other reached up to run through his hair a small secrete smile on his lips._

_Ron rolled his eyes. "Honestly mate, you're going to fail potion's if you keep going on like this. Between detentions with Snape, Lessons with Dumbledore, and Dates with my sister you need all the time you can get and you're wasting it._

_Harry had just grinned at him glancing at Ron's blank essay rather pointedly. "I'll get to it, and besides with both know whatever we don't finish Hermione…"_

"_Don't even think it Harry. The two of you have got to start doing your own work. At least make the effort…" Hermione had interrupted exasperated._

"_You're just going to leave me out in the cold then. You heard Ron, with all the stuff on my plate I haven't anytime to complete schoolwork." Harry protested grinning beneath his hands._

_Hermione rolled her eyes, "I might be more inclined to be sympathetic if you could at least manage to write your name at the top. Seeing as you have nothing better to do then to stare into space, and think about the next time you'll see Ginny."_

The three of them had broken into laughter as Harry had pointedly scrawled his name at the top then gave a heartfelt sigh as if the effort had been overly taxing. The memory as well as his friend's obvious happiness and contentment in that moment both warmed and chilled him. Perhaps it was absurd, Harry hadn't been the only person in the world to sit like that when they were at their leisure, half the population probably did.

The fact that Damien was leaning like that with his arm almost around his sisters back, his head bent just so as he watched her, some secrete smile teasing his mouth and laughter to a joke the rest of them weren't in on dancing in his eyes, was really what was causing his unease.

Looking at them for a moment Ron saw the future they had all dreamed they might have, but deep down had known was not going to happen. In this moment Damien was so perfectly Harry, sharing an afternoon with his wife and friends, all that was missing was Hermione and maybe a kid or two in tow.

And yet the image was shattered by the creeping sense of danger, the small trickle of unease that refused to let Ron go. His instincts were screaming at him, and he would head the warning.

-&-

_This man is so complex_, Ginny thought to herself as Damien continued to tell her about Martha's history and how they had become friends. When they had first sat down she had been surprised by the way he relaxed into the completely muggle setting and experienced a rather funny jolt in her stomach when he had leaned back into his seat propping his knees up with a sigh.

She refused to think on what that meant, and instead concentrated on what the man was saying. She was irritated with her inability to really do so because his arm was draped across the back of her chair, and she swore she could feel the heat of his skin even through the leather of the seat.

He smelled like some sort of spice, it was musky and rather pleasant and it made her nose twitch every so often as if she needed a constant whiff of it to assure herself, that yes he looked and smelled that good.

Attraction to a suspect was hardly unheard of, but nothing Ginny had ever had to deal with. Point blank she just hadn't been tempted by another male since Harry, noting their attractiveness yes, but never had she had to constantly battle for focus in their presence.

What kind of man involved himself in extortion and murder, yet befriended young and abused young women. She sensed that this part of his tale was true, that he was not lying about Martha's experience and how he had come to know her. While it warred with what she suspected to be his true nature, she was slightly appeased by the continued notion that even here Damien was keeping secretes. The picture of a platonic and brotherly friendship didn't fit. _Lovers…_

It was the most likely prospect and more then likely exactly what Damien was glossing over but for reasons she couldn't understand the thought left her distinctly unsettled. It left her angry for no truly well thought out reason, and rather desperately wanting to change the subject.

If some poor curvy needy little leach was what Damien preferred then… She halted her venomous line of thought ashamed at her unfairness towards the unknown other woman. She had been through a lot, and not every woman was an Auror, the fact that she needed Damien to slay her demons for her was not a discredit to her.

And why did she care anyway? Her own hostility towards them as a couple was surprising and rather daunting.

"Am I boring you?" Damien asked jolting her from her thoughts.

"No. I was just wondering why the trolley?" Ginny asked glancing around them.

A faint smile was teasing the edge of his lips, and Ginny was once again struck with the sense that he was enjoying some private joke. He had a lazy air of anticipation about him and a hunters gleam in his eyes despite his relaxed stance.

Did she really want in on his little secrete? She wondered with a chill.

"Magic is all well and good, but sometimes I enjoy being amongst muggles. They are simple minded things really. Caring nothing but for themselves and their mundane lives. Amongst them sometimes I can pretend to be just as simple. I can pretend that I am not who I am, that I have some meaningless job to get to, or a grocery list to compile."

Ginny stared at him with growing fascination. Truth. For the first time since she had met him she couldn't sense one lie in what Damien had said. He was gazing around him with an almost mocking glance, it was both obvious he detested Muggles and at the same time there was envy.

It was an interesting desire to have. To be simple.

She knew all to well, had gazed into a mirroring pair of green eyes, and listened to a heartfelt plea from a sixteen year old boy as they sat beside the bank of the lake. World peace could wait, fame was unimportant; all Harry really wanted was simplicity. No fear or raging anger, no great destiny and no more dark connection to Voldemort. Some tiny part of her further warmed to him. She clamped down on her emotions, refusing to go where they were prompting her. That was the most dangerous thing she could do.

-&-

When the knock on the door came Martha was ready, and she knew Ben was ready. After meeting with Damien at a pub in Kent he had Apparated to the waiting point. As soon as the clock hit eleven Lucian would come barging in and the fire works would begin. She felt anger brewing inside her, but knew she could do nothing at this point to alter Damien's plans. The Weasley slut would have to be taken to Lestrange hall.

She was dressed for her performance in a white clingy sun dress and light strap sandals. Her attributes while modestly covered due to her role, were clearly on display. With her wide chocolate eyes and petite frame she was the picture of womanly innocence. She sneered gleefully into her reflection as she headed to answer the door. She always had men eating out of the palm of her hands. A few trembles and sighs and they could be led just about anywhere. Damien had taught her this, she would never be the weak creature she had been before. Damien had brought her from the shadows and introduced her to a world of pleasure and power, and in this world only the most cunning survived.

She had become a tigress and he was her chosen, no woman especially not Ginny Weasley was going to take him away.

She opened the door tentatively keeping her eyes down in the perfect picture of shyness. As planned Damien was there with three people in tow. She let her eyes widen in joyful welcome grinning from ear to ear.

"Damien!" She threw her arms around him, delighting in the feel of his skin touching hers. The knowledge that these arms had both held in passion and strangled in murder never failed to excite her.

"I was afraid you weren't coming. I've been so frightened." She said letting a visible shiver go down her spine. She disengaged from his embrace to see him smiling warmly down at her. As agreed it was a purely family oriented smile as if she was a little sister instead of a lover. A secrete thrill of delight bubbled inside her. If these fools knew all the ways that she knew Damien…

"Of course, I came Everyone this is Martha. Martha this is Eddie, Ron and Ginny." Damien gestured in introduction wrapping a companionable arm around her waist. Martha nodded in sunny greeting at all of them but her eyes were only for the willowy red head.

What did Damien see in this little twig? Ginny wasn't exactly tall and wasn't exactly thin either. She was one of those women with mediocre curves, compared to her anyway, and enough grace to pull it all off, she supposed. Her legs were fit and shapely she would grant her but they were, in Martha's mind, far more suitable for combat then any sort of bed pleasure.

Her hair was her best feature, if that hot headed mess could be called hair. Yet Damien was burning for her. She could see it in his eyes, shielded beneath the polite charm but she had seen his passion rage and knew the signs to look for.

He had burned for Charlotte too, another red head. Perhaps it was just a new taste for him. That little whore had gotten exactly as she deserved. She watched Ginny's eyes flicker and linger to the arm Damien had wrapped around her waist and she grinned even brighter.

The woman wanted him that was no surprise. Oh and she'd get him, a measly little thing like her wouldn't last five minutes with Damien. She almost purred.

_You can take him but can you handle him? I don't think so, I'm going to help him burry your pieces and when he gets over this new fetish with redheads guess who he's going to come back too? _

She flashed Ginny a friendly smile, her lips ever widening as she lead them all inside snuggling closer into the crook of Damien's arm.

_Me_.

-&-

She was a horrible person Ginny decided. Martha screamed innocence and vulnerability, the poor girl was in over her head and every male in the room seemed to jump to reassure her. Her own brother a married man looked ready to propose if it would comfort the young woman.

Eddie was gazing at her sympathetically and even patting her knee as she talked of her former boyfriend and how the Désir D'Âme, specifically Damien, had given her something to live for and a cause to fight for.

And yet Ginny found herself reacting to every glance and heartfelt admission with disdain and barely veiled mockery. She was acting like a jealous house wife, allowing this unfounded and dangerous attraction to color her perception of an innocent woman. As Martha talked she had to struggle not to roll her eyes and say, oh please.

"I didn't think I would ever trust another man again, not intimately anyway…"

_oh sure, if you expect me to believe you haven't had your sex kitten claws all over him_…

"…But Damien kept building my confidence…"

_I just bet he did, I bet you waited all of a day. _

" I met Lucian about a year ago. He was so handsome and so kind, but Rod was that way too. At first I was afraid to trust him"

_Lucian's as harmless as a field mouse, Damien looks about as dangerous as a pit of vipers. I pity your perception skills. _

"But he was so sweet and so gentle and Damien urged me to give him a chance. I was so glad I did, he's been nothing but good to me and he really is a wonderful man. I really believe he loves me." Martha sighed.

Ginny frowned, Martha looked troubled by this and Ginny was apprehensive. She had expected Martha to berate Lucian's character feeding them some wild story about illicit activities and abusive mistreatment, her wide eyed innocence and obvious inability to do anything _but_ lean on a man making her story irrefutable.

Instead everything she said about Lucian was true; making her realize yet again she was being unfairly cruel to what was really a rather sweet if timid young woman. If she recalled correctly Lucian had confirmed as much, he was crazy about the shy young flower he had taught to love and trust again.

_Did he know his man shy girlfriend had slept with Damien. _

_JUST STOP IT! What on earth is wrong with you? Why do you even care? _

She mentally berated herself as Martha continued.

"Lucian is very high up in the ministry as you know, and he has some very passionate opinions about the Désir D'Âme."

Damien laughed his lips twisting into an iron clad smile, "We're definitely not friends that's for sure."

Ron nodded speculatively, "He doesn't know you were one of them does he?"

Martha trembled shaking her head. "I was afraid. I love him terribly and he has shown me nothing but love but the way he talks about us. The minister will stop at nothing to stop us from stirring up what they see as trouble. Lucian and the minister are very close, the minister has been here and they have stayed up long into the night whispering of ways to deal with the Désir D'Âme. I became to frightened to ever admit the truth. I don't want him to hate me or feel I have deceived him deliberately. I am afraid of what he would do."

The young woman looked so lost and forlorn, Ginny's angry resentment melted away with shame. Regardless of whatever relationship had developed between Damien and her, it was obvious where her affections now lay. As friendly and gently as she could Ginny lay a hand on Martha's shoulder.

"I know Lucian, he might be a little upset but he would never hurt you. He talks about you a lot and I get the sense he really does care for you."

Martha flashed her grateful smile, just as there was the sound of clattering coming from the study. She had her wand in her hand and had taken a defensive position almost instinctively; she noted out of the corner of her eye that her partners had done the same. Martha had jumped and Damien had gripped onto her waist tighter keeping her in her seat murmuring something soothing into her ear.

There was the sound of a sigh and a masculine sounding cuss as something thumped. Who had just arrived and why? Ginny wondered watching the door with a heightening sense of danger.

Had it been a trap then?

She mentally went through ways of escape and closed room combat in her head.

"Martha? Martha are you still in?" Lucian's voice carried from the parlor and instantly Ginny relaxed. A man had to the right to floo into his own house.

Martha however looked even more frightened and Ginny realized that this did not look good for her at all, to have the leader of the Désir D'Âme sitting on her couch in his absence. Ginny shot her a reassuring glance as Lucian strolled in.

He was dressed for work and looked immaculate as always except for his hair. It had the sloppy tangle to it that a mans hair got when it hadn't been washed that morning nor combed. There was something slightly glassy about his eyes as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before. Perhaps that was the reason for his early return from work, he looked as if he could use a good days worth of sleep.

He blinked owlishly at them. He had been warned of Damien's bringing them to his residence and so should not be overly shocked. He was blinking at Martha as if he had never seen her though, no one had known of Martha's involvement with the Désir D'Âme. She hoped her friend would keep his head, Damien was the guilty party here not some girl he had befriended and duped.

"Martha what's going on here?" Lucian growled.

Martha flinched and Ginny felt the need to defend her. "Lucian we've just come to talk to her. She was afraid to tell you because…"

Lucian to Ginny's surprise didn't let her finish. He was glaring at Martha with such intensity a shiver went down Ginny's spine.

"All this time you've been one of those war mongering malcontent little beasts! You duped me, I allowed you to touch me!"

Martha started to tear up and Eddie surged to his feet clearly just as shocked by Lucians abnormal behavior as she was. "Calm down a moment Lucian. I realize you feel upset but the girl…"

"…Intends to hand me over to her little leader." Lucian interrupted with a sneer, glaring at Damien who had slowly risen to his feet. There was a gleam of determination and rage in Damien's eyes as the two men faced off.

"Upset Lestrange about the Johnson girl? She got what she deserved." His eyes flew to Martha with burning rage. "When you oppose the ministry justice will be served. You made a fool of me you little whore, and you're going to get the same!"

Of all of the things she expected to happen to have Lucian fly at Martha in a rage with the clear intention of chocking her. Martha shrieked in terror pleading for mercy as Lucian's hands wrapped around her throat, the rest of them instantly leapt to her defense but Ginny was closer. She grabbed onto the back of Lucian's shirt hauling him off the sobbing woman.

Lucian snarled whirling around, and at first Ginny expected him to throw a punch or raise his wand but he instead latched onto her as if he was giving her a bear hug. She began to struggle but she could already feel her matter being tugged into a nameless void she knew all to well.

-&-

Just like that. One minute his sister had been in the room forcing Lucian away from the sobbing Martha the next the two of them had disappeared with a pop.

Ron stared in shock at where they had been. Lucian was just one lone man, and he didn't even know if the man had his wand on him. Ginny was an auror and could take care of herself, yet still he worried. Where on earth were Theo and Rosie? At the first sign of trouble they should have been here.

Ginny could get hurt, or die or worse.

His eyes flew to Damien. He didn't believe for one moment his sisters' disappearance was coincidence. His eyes narrowed and he wasn't shocked to hear a low growl explode from his throat.

From where he sat comforting the shaking and trembling Martha Damien looked up the light of challenge in his eyes. Ron would have gone for his wand but Damien had one of those too. He drew the pistol instead effectively blowing whatever cover they might have had.

"Where. Did. He. Take. Her?" He bit out each word slowly and forcibly, cocking the loaded weapon to let the other man know he meant business.

Eddie casting all pretenses aside shook his head at Ron. "You can't draw a weapon on him Weasley, he had nothing to do with Ginny's disappearance…on the surface. The chief would have your resignation papers on the front desk before dawn if you touched him without proof of foul play."

Damien's eyes narrowed furiously. "I knew you were auror's every fool knows that but you were investigating me? I brought you here out of trust and you were going to arrest me!" He demanded furiously.

"That's right now where is she?" Ron demanded refusing to back down.

"I don't know ask your little ministry pal! You probably should have made sure he wasn't raving mad before you trusted him. I obviously don't have her! You heard him he as good as admitted the Ministry was behind Katie's death, maybe when it's your sister who burns you'll open your eyes to the corruption in the ministry." Damien sneered.

Ron actually squeezed the trigger blind rage and fear for his sister driving him. Eddie sensing the worst thankfully reached out and jerked Ron's arm back and the shot rang wide.

Damien sneered at him clutching Martha tightly to him. "You Auror's are nothing but the ministries lackeys. Go ahead and kill me but a new leader will always take my place. The people won't stand for tyrannical rule any longer."

And just like that Damien and Martha were gone.

"ARE YOU NUTS? You're shooting him would have…" Eddie immediately began to berate him but Ron wasn't listening. Ginny was gone and Lucian had taken her. Lucian had all but admitted to the ministry's involvement in Katie Johnson's death and he had no reason to lie. The knowledge that Martha was one of them had caused him to snap, and he had Ginny.

-&-

As soon as they appeared in their new location Ginny was grabbing Lucian's arm and flipping him over on his back. She stepped back raising her wand instantly but to her surprise he didn't get up. Lucian lay on the ground glassy eyed and pale, sickeningly pale.

Ginny was struck with a wave of confusion and fear at the ghastly pallor of his skin that here in the brilliant daylight was made even more evident. His hair was not just messy she could finally see it was torn in patches with dried blood mingling at the roots.

He lay as broken as a dead thing.

His limbs looked so stiff and lifeless…he did look dead.

Had she broken his neck when she flipped him? She wondered in horror, slowly creeping towards him. She placed a hand on his brow and snatched it away at the incredibly cold chill to his skin and the unbelievable stench that was beginning to fester in the air around him.

Dead. And he had been dead for quite a few hours it seemed.

She began to choke in revulsion as it dawned on her the impossibility of his walking and talking while being dead, unless.

She shivered as the word came to her mind, Inferius.

A spell that terrible and that dark had not been seen since the days of Voldemorts first rein, and the fact that someone had not only killed Lucian but used his corpse to spread blame and distrust in the ministry sickened her.

And to get you. He got you here didn't he?

Ginny scrambled away from the useless corpse in sickened terror realizing the truth, and that she was in danger. She turned and ran straight into a solid person.

"Easy there." A voice said steadying her.

Ginny felt a slight twinge of relief as she recognized the golden hair and blue eyes.

Ben.

Relief was replaced far two quickly with growing alarm as she took note of her surroundings for the first time. The field was nondescript, and looked to be in the middle of no where. Lucian's sole purpose had been to transport her here, and Ben was no longer dressed in causal clothing. He was decked out in the crimson robes of the Désir D'Âme, that so reminded her of blood.

She didn't take time to think about it, or to reason that despite the argument with his family that Ben was still just a kid, there was no explanation for it but she knew she had to act fast.

Ben acted just as fast wrenching her arm in a punishing grip forcing her to drop her wand. She swept her foot behind his ankle and jerked for all she was worth, and he crumpled with a satisfying crack, and a scream of pain from him.

She dove for her wand where he had tossed it but to her surprise he completely and robotically ignored the obvious brokenness of his ankle grabbing her around the middle. Before she could reach for another weapon she heard another voice.

"Petrificus Totalis"

Ginny instantly felt her body and her captors seize and lock. As they fell to the ground, Ginny heard the third presence cast the releasing charm and Saw Ben move to catch her falling body.

She still couldn't move could only stare in shock and growing terror as Ben glared down at her.

A moment later Damien came into view his eyes laughing down at her.

She knew the punch line to his joke, and she had been right. She didn't like it at all.

A/N: wow…this was a long one. That's why it took me so long to write, I wanted to get it just right. I'm so excited to get ready with the next one Ginny's in Damien's hands now and well things are about to get more explosive.

**A warning for the next chapter**: I in no way support rape or any other sort of sexual violence and if this sort of thing will offend you I advise you to skip the next chapter. Some people have been through it and I know people with loved ones who have suffered it and it's neither fun nor a joke, nor to be used lightly. Harry's character has no morals and I couldn't in the context of the story see him asking for permission.

However I really don't wish anyone to think I take this issue lightly or bring back unwanted feelings or emotions in an unwary reader. Don't worry it shall get better, Damien is a beast yes but even the Beast had a beauty to bring out the prince in him…it just takes a bit of time.

Wishing everyone well.


	8. Chapter 8: Taken

Bellatrix Lestrange was not pleased to be interrupted from her rest. There were many frequent visitors to Lestrange Hall now that Damien lived and operated from here, but all of the junior members of the Désir D'Âme knew better then to come into the set of rooms in the North wing. As Bellatrix was a hunted fugitive of the law it would not be good for Damien to be tied to her, nor for anyone to suspect she was living in Lestrange hall with her baby brother-in-law.

The one time the ministry had come to inspect, After all Damien was supposed to be well over thirty and quiet mad, they had found the young bachelor living alone. She had hidden herself well.

Only a few of the oldest members, the ones the Black death had twisted so much that they no longer had morals to care whom they served as long as their lust's were met, knew of her leadership. They waited on her, and all knew not to bother her before early in the evening. She had no problems killing them they came a dime a dozen every day the Black Death claimed another victim.

She got up from her bed her fury hidden behind a cool smile, as she crossed the cold wood floor to open the door. To her fury Martha swept in without any ceremony what so ever completely ignoring the respect due her.

The young woman looked livid, her hands clenching and unclenching as if she were a cat longing to claw something. Bellatrix watched her with quiet disdain thinking of a million ways to cause the impertinent little girl unimaginable pain.

"Martha, to what do I owe the pleasure of my rest being disturbed?" She asked letting a hint of her anger show.

Martha was not deterred she let out a small sound of festering anger as she turned on Bellatrix. "How dare he just drop me like a sack of potatoes and go after that slut!"

Martha had woken her to complain about a man? Oh yes... she was going to suffer and suffer terribly.

Bellatrix smiled at her, gesturing for her to continue. "Now now pet, surely you are mistaken what man could resist your charms?" She purred from beneath her eyelashes stroking Martha's vanity even as her eventual torture played out in front of her eyes.

Martha scoffed. "Damien! But then again he is not a man. He is a god amongst men and I _will_ have him."

Of course. Wasn't it _always_ about Damien? Bellatrix smirked something inside her growing hot. She had created what she considered a masterpiece. Damien was as hard as he was cruel and as powerful as Voldemort had been and beyond.

Thinking about her old Master Bellatrix felt a spurt of fury. Oh how she had desired him, how she had wanted nothing more to bask in the power that enchanted her and the darkness that had enticed her. She had been willing to give him everything, do anything to be possessed by him and he had counted it for little.

THE FOOL.

She silently raged at his memory. They could have been unstoppable together, after all look what she had done. She had taken Potter,_Potter_, the poster child for Justice and all things honorable; and raised him to be far greater then Voldemort ever had been. Hadn't Voldemort tried, hadn't he when the boy was just eleven tried to convince him to turn over.

Oh Potter had been tempted by the completion of his desires but the little golden hero had resisted and even out witted the great and powerful Voldemort. Bellatrix sneered, then the fool had taken to trying to kill the boy at every turn when it was so clear to those who looked that he had enormous potential that should not be wasted.

And the most delicious thing about it was that she owned him. Owned his every emotion, she gloried in his every lust and yearning and in the splinters of darkness. She reveled in the hatred she saw too clearly in his eyes. Damien had a multitude of conquests but she alone held his chain.

Smiling at the young woman who so naively thought she could claim that which was not claimable Bellatrix laughed inside. She had made him greater then her former master, the man who had foolishly thrown away her utter devotion to him, and she owned him.

It was all so very very delicious.

"It wouldn't be so bad if she was at least good looking. That slow eyed, buck toothed cow Ginny Weasley is…"

Martha continued to rant pacing up and down in frustration but everything in Bellatrix had gone on instant alert. She was suddenly done humoring the whining child.

Play time was over.

Bellatrix reached inside her cloak drawing her dagger, the woman barely had time to blink in surprise before she found herself slammed against a wall the thin deadly blade pressed to her throat.

Bellatrix grinned at her enjoying the fear she saw reflected in the woman's eyes.

"I tire of your useless chatter child. Do you think I care whom he defiles? I resent your trying to take what's mine you know. I seem to recall you said something about having him? Tsk tsk my dear that wont do at all. I like to keep what I own. I suppose I'll have to kill you."

She could feel Martha tremble beneath her as the young woman shook her head pleading silently.

"That's better, no more chatter? Now inform me exactly what you meant by mentioning Ginny Weasley?" Bellatrix purred.

Martha visibly gulped before she said in a rush. " She and two others were Aurors sent too investigate Damien. Damien took one look at her and since he can't seem to get enough of red heads lately he immediately decided he was going to take her. He ordered Ben and I to help in her capture. He's bringing her here to become his plaything."

This was an interesting development and not a good one. Bellatrix thought to herself as she released the simpering fool and let her slide to the floor. She turned away from her thoughts flying in her head franticly.

She had heard of course about Charlotte but other then a brief flash of amusement she had thought nothing of it. Damien could do what he pleased; she got much enjoyment from the scope of his debauchery. She always enjoyed watching these foolish young women be seduced by his untamable allure by the same darkness that so enticed her. All the while knowing that he was hers and that he would at worst leave them hopelessly addicted to his touch, and at best…at best he left them so shattered it was necessary to rid the world of the evidence.

Damien at his best always excited her.

Ginny Weasley was an unwanted potential problem. His brutal attack on Charlotte made a little more sense now. It wasn't the first time he had been uncontrollable during sex but usually it was with a stranger, a woman picked up at a pub. Not one of their own. Damien as hard as she tried to break him of it, still held onto some Harry-ish like thoughts. Such as loyalty.

It wasn't sickening, he after all had burned Katie, rather less willing then she would have liked but still he had done it. That was just the thing though she could see it in him, he was attached to his followers. Not overly since he obviously killed and sacrificed many of them, but there was a thread of resistance when she ordered him to do things to them that put them in harms way.

She had not noticed it until the Johnson Girls demise. When she had given him his orders his eyes had immediately gone cold and he had tried to think of a million other ways to incriminate the ministry. All of them were valid and could have been done, but his resistance infuriated her. Didn't he know she owned him? She wanted the pleasure of knowing he had put to flame a woman he had laughed with and touched.

It was why she had chosen Katie. Katie who like so many other women was enslaved by need of him had gotten closer to him then many of the others. He had looked at her almost fondly.

Weakness.

She smiled at the memory. He had followed her orders, and she took great pleasure in knowing that Damien had done it. Oh what she wouldn't have given to watch his face as he held out the torch and set her on fire. As he yet again confirmed that he was nothing more then a blank vessel something to be shaped and molded with no true thoughts or feelings of his own. For she had ordered him to personally light the fire and Damien would never disobey her orders.

A blank Vessel. His only chance at being filled whatever little tidbits Bellatrix was willing to offer him. Some of them real, others contrived. It was the chain around his neck for without her why would he bother to live? To be a man without past, not a single memory of anything just his immediate present.

However if Ginny were to ever figure out who Damien really was she couldn't count on the little bitch to keep her mouth shut. She was sure to tell him who he was and although he might not believe her it wouldn't take long for his memories to start to return with a little prodding from an outside source. The same way she gifted him with tidbits by reminding him of things he couldn't possibly remind himself, so could Ginny or anyone else that had known him before.

All of the memories of being Damien Lestrange that she had force fed him, would seem shallow and unreal compared to his true memories and Damien would know.

Harry would know.

She despised that name. She had made him so much stronger so much more. He was hers, hers hers! If Ginny was left alive long enough to recognize him; then she would eventually loose him.

Unless…unless Ginny died. She couldn't personally kill her it would enrage Damien to the point of revolt and she would be forced to damage him in ways she didn't want too. It was far more…delicious to have Damien himself do it.

Oh the thought made her giddy. Imagine the irony, Ginny who had searched so long and valiantly for her husband, to die crumpled and broken by the same arms she had desired all these years to hold her.

If she had her way by morning Ginny would make Charlotte's mangled corpse look decent.

And she knew all of Damien's buttons to push.

-&-

Ginny woke slowly and groggily, blinking the fog clear from her eyes. The fact that she was able to do this made her blessedly aware that she was no longer under enchantment and had full use of her body.

She sat up glancing around her. She was in somebody's bedroom, this did not reassure her in the slightest. The room was expensively furnished with dark wooded heavy furniture. Every where she looked was red, the same crimson red the Désir D'Âme wore on their robes. The walls of the room were white and the splashes of red reminded her of blood more then every.

She had an inclining who's bedroom this was, and she'd be a fool to wait around for him to return to it. She rose from the bed, shivering in distaste at the thought of still being in it when her returned and grimaced.

She was wearing the same cloths but her wand was gone and her shoes and socks as well. She was glad to see that her knife was still hidden in it's sheath beneath her shirt. After demanding her they hadn't even bothered to check for other weapons, as usual.

Not having shoes might be problematic but oh well. She couldn't stay here obviously.

She concentrated trying to Apparate from the room. She hadn't expected it to work, there were charms to keep people from apparateing in and out of places, Hogwarts had taught her that.

She tried the door out of principle only, fully expecting to be locked in. To her surprise it swung open soundlessly revealing an empty lit hallway. Her heart beat a rhythm of fear her instincts warning her to leave, and quickly.

The way he looked at her.

She had no doubt of what was foremost in his mind, and since she was far from willing she now found herself facing the woman thing that had everywoman shivering in the back of her mind, promising herself that if she was sensible then surely she would never suffer such a terrible thing.

She padded warily down the hallway listening for the echo of footsteps and the murmur of voices. It would really help if she had any idea where she was going, by the size of the bedroom and the hallway leading to it alone she could tell this was a manor home. More then likely she was in the ancestral home of the Lestranges and that the bedrooms were on the upper floors.

She needed to find a stair case, she thought to herself.

Surprisingly she met no one before she finally reached a stair case. Perhaps Damien's wing of the house was off limits to anyone but the house hold servants and house elves. She stealthily tiptoed down them, moving one step at a time and listening carefully for anyone at the bottom.

She heard nothing.

She reached the bottom step and skirted quickly behind a stone pillar that formed the artistic doorway of what looked like a study. Across from the door way there was what looked like a billiards room. She could hear the murmur of several voices and the tinkle of glasses.

She glanced around her rhythmically assessing her situation, past the Billiards room there was another staircase leading up and a hallway that led to another wing of the house. Directly across this hall was another. The door way to the billiards room was only partially open. She would have to risk being spotted as she passed it.

She didn't know why a woman from the Désir D'Âme, would be wandering the halls barefoot but she stroke a nonchalant poise, and ambled past the room. Quickly but not quick enough to appear like she had something to hide.

As soon as she was past it, even though no one shouted out she bolted for the hallway nearest to her left and ducked around the corner as fast as she could.

"Who was that?"

She a moment later heard a distinct male voice ask from the hallway she had just departed. She could hear following footsteps, her heart beginning to pick up it's pace she searched for an empty room to duck into. There was a door slightly ajar and she could see a staircase going downwards. She didn't want to go down she wanted to go out, but the steps were getting closer.

Ginny ducked behind the door pulling it shut behind her. She listened carefully hearing the footsteps draw closer waiting for them to pass by.

"Something the misses needs?" a squeaky voice chimed.

Ginny felt her heart leap into her throat as she jumped looking down to find a small wizened house elf standing at the bottom of the stairs. She looked like any other house elf wearing the standard uniform for a female. (New Rights for magical creatures laws now assured that instead of rags house elves were given simple uniforms)

She was greenish in coloring with eyes far too big for her face. Her nose was long and perkily pointed and her bat like ears made her entire appearance comical. Ginny had never seen a house elf with blue eyes. Hers were big and wide on her face making her look childlike even though her age was unclear.

Ginny began to descend the stairs so that the tiny elf would not have to raise her voice to be heard and alert others to her presence. The house elf blinked at her obviously confused why she was currently barefoot and lurking in the stair way that obviously led to house elf domain. Kitchens, storage rooms, everything needed to keep a large manor home going without actually being seen by it's superior owners.

She wracked her brains for something to say that wouldn't make the tiny elf even more suspicious.

"I seem to have lost my way; I'm new to the Désir D'Âme. I was searching for…"

She never got to finish, for a second later someone was grabbing her from behind. The only warning she had was the elf's glance at something behind her and her already wide eyes widening.

Ginny felt her heart leap up into her throat as she struggled against the firm grip around her waist, she heard a masculine curse and felt a wand tip poke her back. She instantly stilled fearing her captors' wrath.

"So you can be reasonable? Good God woman you've given me more trouble then your worth." Ben sighed, not relaxing his hold on her.

Good.

She didn't think it was wise to say that though. She instead tried to reason with him. "Ben, do you have any idea what he plans to do to me! I know you think he's a good man but.."

"You're wrong Ginny." Ben interrupted as he followed with a muttered spell. She felt her hands jerk till her wrists were side by side and as hard as she tried she could not get them to unglue themselves. Her legs felt tingly and no matter how hard she tried to move them they would not move on her command.

However when Ben moved to the left her feet, like a pair of drones followed his movement. Ginny glared at him hating his control of her body, his blindness.

"Don't fool yourself Ben! He wants one thing from me and you can be sure as hell I'll fight it. And when he lets me go he'll have bought himself a one way ticket to Azkaban!"

Ben arched an eyebrow and she felt her blood freeze as the unspoken words hung in the air.

If, he lets you go.

And he wouldn't because he couldn't afford to, kidnapping and rape were frowned upon. She renewed her frantic efforts to move her body of her own free will but it would not obey, remained locked in place waiting for Ben to lead.

Ben shook his head smiling faintly, "oh you weren't wrong about what he wants. It's your choice if you fight him I suppose. Although it would go better for you if you just accepted it. I simply meant you were wrong about me. I don't think he's a good man, I know first hand that he isn't."

She blinked at him in confusion, how could the innocent boy she had known willingly follow a man like Damien unless he thought him to be good?

Her question must have been obvious and evident in her eyes because he readily answered her.

"I'll admit when I first met him I thought him to be like everyone else, but there was something there that didn't fit; I could sense that he was a broken being."

That fit well with what she knew about Ben, he had been the type of little boy to bring home injured animals with the intent to nurse them back to health, a practice that had transferred to humans as well.

"I liked him, wanted to help him. Of course I was in over my head; I thought maybe all that darkness and pain behind his smile was about abusive parents or something I could relatively handle. When I began to unravel who he was I was never more sickened. He is not a good man and I do not fool myself into expecting him to be." Ben explained.

"Then why are you doing this?" she demanded exasperated.

"Because I know what he is, I know what he could be. I just need to know what he was first so that I can show him. He's not as damned as you think he is Ginny. I can save him and I'm going to die trying if I have to. My advice to you though is not to struggle. Something about you has caught his eye and for that I am sorry." She saw a flicker of emotion in his cold blue eyes, a flicker of recognition that they had once been friends.

"If you make an effort to please him you might survive it." And with that Ben turned and began to walk back up the stairs. Unwillingly but helplessly Ginny followed. At the top of the stares Ben turned and addressed the still gapping house elf.

"Lilia, bring a tray to master Damien's rooms."

-&-

"You shot at him! Damien's already started alerting the press. Not only did you use a muggle fire arm but you shot at him, while undercover for the minister whom is already suspected of having a vendetta against the Désir D'Âme. And you genius, try to shoot him when one of the Ministers board makes off with your sister and try's to kill one of their members. Do you have any, idea how this looks Weasley?"

Ron hung his head, fuming as he listened to his chief berate him. He really didn't care how things looked. It was drawing to early evening now, and Ginny had not reported in to alert anyone of her position or that she was ok.

Worse, the bodies of Theo Rosie and Lucian had been found in a field miles from Lucian's home. It looked as if the two of them had caught wind of Lucian's plans and had been lying in wait for him.

What remained of their bodies was gruesome but a duel was evident by the traces of magic and the last spell's eluding from their wands.

Ginny had not been found with the bodies, there was evidence of her being in the clearing strands of her hair, and foot prints that matched her size. However an unknown fourth, and fifth, party had also been in the clearing and their bodies had not been found either. Whoever they had been they had his sister and evidence frighteningly enough was pointed directly at the minister. Damien had been with them, and then disappeared with Martha. Martha had been questioned and she had confirmed that Damien had taken her to his home and staid to calm her fears.

Ron had not been there but one of their most trusted had met with Damien himself, Martha and a few house hold servants in the manors Billiards room and all had the same story. Damien was in the clear. He had nothing to do with Ginny's disappearance as far as evidence was concerned but Ron knew deep within his gut that Damien had his sister. The question was, how was he going to get her back?

-&-

Ben had left her in the room hours ago, this time being sure to lock the door. Ginny had looked for another way out but besides the window, which she wasn't sure she could fit through without breaking a bone to fit everything in, there was no other ways to enter or exit the room.

She could do nothing but sit and wait. Her hands clutched at the window pain contemplating the unreachable world outside, trembling with mounting panic. She was waiting like cattle to be slaughtered in a holding pen, knowing that a man was going to tear from her that which she was unwilling to give. She had pounded and kicked at the door, trying her best to break it down but she suspected it was being braced with magic. She was probably not the first woman to test it's strength.

She searched desperately for some inner calm; to panic was the worst mistake she could make.

If she was going to save herself she had to think with a level head. She still had her knife; she drew it from its hiding place and grasped the hilt tightly.

She grimaced but held it with determination; he might have brought other women here, poor women who were defenseless against him.

He was going to learn that she wasn't.

-&-

Finally! Damien thought to himself as he let the front door to his home shut with a slam. Between planting false evidence, Auror investigations, interviews with reporters and the like he had been forced to let his capture wait.

He had found it hard to concentrate on spinning lies when her scent seemed to tease him; he was convinced it was following him. In his mind the way she looked, the color of her eyes, the ghost of her smile was haunting him. He had sat in the billiards room watching her taunt and tease him in his minds eye growing hotter and less and less patient with this game he was playing.

It had gotten so bad he almost thought he'd seen her walk by, when he had gestured for one of the servants to check he hadn't been surprised when she wasn't found wandering the halls. Desire was quickly turning him mad, if one more thing delayed him, had he believed in it, he would pray for the souls of all those in the room.

He headed for the stair case leading to his wing and set of rooms singly mindedly speaking to no one as he passed them, not that anyone would dare. The look on his face clearly welcomed anyone wishing for death to halt his progress to his room.

"Damien!" He whirled around with a snarl raising his wand to confront the insolent and fool hardy being…

Ben.

Of course no one else would have dared. Usually he didn't mind the boys impertinence but tonight he was tempted to kill him and be done with it. Still he lowered his wand, and snapped.

"What?"

"She's waiting for you in your quarters just as you asked." Ben replied.

"Yes I know, now let me get to it…"

"She wouldn't be if it weren't for me. I caught her wandering around earlier, she was on the scullery staircase."

Damien felt a flash of alarmed relief. The scullery departments had an exit to the house used for the servants when they wanted to visit their families. She had been feet away from escape. He felt a little more charitable with Ben.

"Master perhaps it's not my place…" Ben began.

Damien rolled his eyes. Was he supposed to believe that Ben cared if it wasn't?

"but perhaps you should wait…"

Damien hissed in disgust at the very idea.

"Until your less… excited." Ben offered.

"Then I might as well return her cause that won't be happening." Damien snapped shortly tired now of the delay still preventing him from what he wanted most.

"Master do you want this woman?" Ben asked.

"OBVIOUSLY!" Yes he was going to kill the young man, and really it was a shame, he had really liked him.

"No, I don't mean do you want the thrill of hunting, and the warmth having sex with her would give you. Do you want her? Cause if you intend to keep her a good start would not be breaking her, and you will if you go to her like this."

Damien frowned; as much as he hated it Ben had a point. Normally he didn't overly care; he was used to the end result of his more urgent experiences in the bedchamber. If they broke, then they broke. There were always more.

There is only one of her.

There was only one woman who had both tautened and comforted him since the moment of his first awareness of being alive. She was his only hint of a past, he mustn't forget that. She had known him before and she could tell him his memories, he already knew from the snippets that his mistress had shown him, that he had been a beast but once he knew it all this insatiable urge to know, the torture of not knowing, and the power she had over him would be broken.

He feared for the world when Bellatrix no longer had a chain to jerk him by. It was her insistence that they play these games from beneath the law. Damien in his blood lust and ready acceptance that this was his life, what he did, would rather have been open about conquest.

And she would be with him. For she was his, the very fact that he had somehow managed to cling to one thing from his past when he had lost them in his quest for renewed youth, was proof of that.

He had wanted her before, and he needed her even more now.

He sighed taking a deep breath fighting for calm. Ben was right. He needed to have some sort of control.

There was a tiny pop to his left and he saw Lilia, one of the house elves appear near his leg.

"Master Damien sir, Mistress Bellatrix wishes to see you."

Damien sighed; perhaps it was better this way. It would give him more time to cool down.

-&-

When Damien knocked on her doors Bellatrix schooled her features to passive interest as he walked in and bowed low before her as she had taught him. It gave her no end of enjoyment to see the once proud Potter do this. She smiled knowing that her eyes danced with secrete pleasure to a joke he would never understand.

"Ah Damien, report please." She gestured for him to sit beside her on the edge of the bed. She saw him glance at it, not exactly warily, he knew better then to fight her in anything she wanted from him. It was more a resigned look. He was impatient for something, likely to be in his rooms with the Weasley girl.

Perfect.

The bed sank in a little as his weight came down on it and he began to relay how their plans for the day had gone.

"Everything went as according to plan, I even added my own sort of twist to the day's events. Lucian instead of being publicly tried for murder is already dead. Not only responsible for attempted murder of Martha but the murder of two aurors and possibly of a third who is now missing."

It was a rather delicious prospect, especially since by the end of the night Damien would have destroyed the rest of his soul.

"Really? Why the change in plans, what happened to this third Auror?" She asked pretending ignorance.

"I brought her back with me, her name is Ginny Weasley." Damien readily admitted, he would have no reason to lie he often brought women to the house for this sole purpose. Usually Bellatrix cared not a whit but this time she let a light of interest enter her eyes.

"Do you mean the Potter girl? Let us not forget she is a married woman."

Just as she knew they would, Damien's eyes darkened with anger. He had intentionally been trying to think of her in her maiden name. Trying to forget the woman he so desired belonged to someone else.

"The boy has been long dead, he is of no consequence." He nearly snarled.

Bellatrix smirked reaching out to feather her fingers on the bare skin of his arm. She enjoyed touching him, delighted on the fact he could not stop her. Her touch always made him easier to anger.

"Do you think so Damien? He obviously means much to her, she has refused to declare him dead all these years. She became an auror so that she could continue the search when others had stopped. She keeps her vows just as if he were coming home from work each evening instead of cold in an unmarked grave. He obviously holds her heart. But of course you don't want to possess her heart just her body." She whispered into his ear enjoying the heat from his body as she watched his eyes widen and grow a shade darker.

A fine tremor went down his spine.

_You don't like that at all, do you? _

_You want all of her and she'll never give it to you because you're not HIM! _

It was utterly priceless. She had to resist the urge to chuckle with glee.

"It's a good thing too because there love is legendary, it feeds the hearts of foolish young girls everywhere. Dreaming of the lost hero and his young faithful wife forever waiting for him to come riding back in. A woman like that, you would only break and taint her purity. She will forever despise you, you are an unlovable being."

(Change of view)

_Mine._

_She loved him first. _

_I DON'T NEED IT!_

_But you want it. _

_And I'll have it, a sixteen year old boy? It's no competition. _

_You knew her before, obviously wanted her and yet he still had her. _

_MINE!_

_HARRY'S!_

He couldn't think, all he could see was red, as voices of human and demon raged within his head.

She was his, and he would wipe the memory of Harry Potter from her mind. He would enslave her until she knew none but him. He didn't care if she resisted. Many resisted and where were they now?

(Change of view)

Bellatrix watched him leave a grin widening on her face as she let loose the laughter she had been suppressing. Ginny Potter might as well already be dead. And if by chance Harry ever did get his memories back…

He would have already damned himself.

-&-

Ginny pressed herself flatter against the wall behind the door she gripped the handle of her knife tighter hearing the approaching footsteps. They were hurried and filled her with dread; she knew this was the moment that would decide her fate.

She saw the handle turn and the door begin to swing inwards.

She reached out and pushed the wood hard hearing it thwack the person entering with force enough that he cursed in pain. She didn't pause, she leapt forward knife raised and slashed downwards. But he was moving as well and it caught him on the shoulder.

A tear appeared in his robes but she could not tell whether he bled or not as the blood seemed to blend within the crimson already present.

She expected him to back away and call for aide, and to soon be overpowered but to her surprise within a split second he was charging forward and she felt his arms wrapping around her waist as he bore them both heavily to the ground.

She felt the breath slam out of her body and her head crack against the wood of the floor and she saw stars. His body blanketed hers, crowding and suffocating in its unfamiliar weight.

She still gripped the knife in one hand and she flicked it again, clumsily fighting the dizziness and the spots in her ands. She thought she heard him hiss in pain but he completely ignored it grasping her hair in one hand and yanking. The sharp sting of pain caused her to release her grip on the knife and before she could even think of moving the knife was in his hands and pressed lethally against her throat.

Her kicking and struggling instantly stilled as any movement from her caused it to prick her skin drawing tiny blotches of blood.

She stared up at him, panting for breath feeling her whole body tremble and knowing she had failed. Rising horror followed by a wave of fear unlike anything she had ever felt began to fight for supremacy within her.

She could feel his hips confining her legs in a punishing grip as he loomed over her eyes burning with a kind of rage she had never seen before. Those emerald eyes, so similar to eyes that in her girlhood had reminded her of a fresh pickled toad, and upon maturity she classed instead with the green of forests and the spring of so much life.

For a moment she remembered another moment like this, except a moment nothing like this.

The man above her had been just a boy then, and they had been in a tent then. He had been gentle and incredibly embarrassed by the whole thing, both of them aware that Ron and Hermione could return within the hour.

It had not been experienced; there had been no fireworks or tales of a fantastic lover to take from the experience. Harry had been completely red most of the time and it was more then clear he had no idea what he was doing.

They had figured it out, some things were just instinct, and it had been the most incredibly sweet memory she had of him.

It was perfect because he had loved her, not because it had been particularly well done. She knew the man above her may have Harry beat by a landslide in experience but he was going to take an act that she held in treasured memory and pervert it.

Of all the things she expected him to say, what he said next was not it.

"Do you wish I was him?"

It took her so off guard that for a moment her fear faded to the background as she blinked up at him. For a moment she feared he had read her mind.

Judging by the fury in his eyes and the way his hands gripped her hair tighter when he spat out the word _him_ Ginny knew it was probably better to deny it.

She wouldn't. She would in no way make this act easier on him and she would fight him with everything she had. Disgust for the evil of the man above her showed clearly in her eyes as she replied.

"Yes."

No need to beat around the bush about it. She wished like hell it was Harry holding her right now, because he would never hold her so cruelly and there would not be blood leaking down her neck right now.

Those eyes of his seemed to flame hotter as he stared down at her in surprise. He had expected her to be so frightened she would do whatever she could to appease him. He stared at her for a moment clearly balancing on a tightrope between rage and curiosity.

"He was that good?" he smirked down at her obviously mocking the boy that she had loved.

He lent forward and she shivered as his lips ghosted across her brow. She would have tried to slap him away if it hadn't of been for the knife. For such a hard man the cruel line of his lips were soft against her skin and although they only made her fear heighten and she could only helplessly lie beneath him.

They were strangely soft as they feathered across her skin. His kiss like himself, was at odds. It made her stomach roll with revulsion, yet at the same time she felt something within her stir.

Black magic? Was he enchanting her like he did so many others?

Or was the attraction she had felt developing between them coming into play?

Her entire body flooded with shame. This man cared nothing for her. So that when he asked, "Did he kiss you like this?"

She retaliated the only way she knew how. He seemed to hate the thought of her and Harry as a couple, it was the only weapon she had and she intended to inflict pain.

"he was twice the man you are Damien!"

Foolhardy but she was damned anyway.

She expected him to attack her but he surprised her yet again, apparently curiosity was winning over.

"Tell me Ginny, tell me about it. I want to know what a sixteen year old kid has that I don't" He smirked again, as if daring her to prove Harry was better.

"Harry and I had been married for a month and out searching for Horcruxes for about a week. I knew what was on his mind long before he ever got up the courage to do it. We would all be huddled in the tent and he would look at me and turn red and then look away. Then one morning Ron an Hermione made up some excuse to leave for a few hours, Ron looked so unhappy to be going to gather fire wood I knew that Hermione had forced him to give us some alone time"

Diving back into memory helped her forget the fear, if only for a moment. She dragged the story out, going deeply into detail to delay. Always to delay.

(Change of view)

As she spoke something dark and desperate within him seemed to grow. He suddenly found that the depths of his ability to hate knew no bounds. He hated a kid who had been dead for years, had he been alive right now Damien would have snapped his neck.

She was torturing him, the images her words spun were so incredibly clear. They stood out in his mind, most of him was blank going mostly on trained instinct. When Bellatrix began to tell him tiny moments from his past sometimes he would sit with his eyes closed, and the images would slowly appear in his mind. He would revel in the all to short joy of knowing exactly who he was and what his purpose was. Even though the memories were horrible, they were the best thing, the only clear thing in his life.

As Ginny spoke the images came to him, they were startlingly clear, clearer even then the memories Bellatrix had returned to him. He had thought those ones clear and vivid but compared to Ginny's memories they were hazy and poorly viewed. He didn't understand why he could picture her memories as his own but for a moment he allowed his eyes to cloths and to wallow in the pleasure it brought him.

"…he kissed me first and even that was kind of bungled he was so nervous…"

_Ginny was staring up at him her cheeks painted with a fine blush and her eyes couldn't seem to meet his as he rubbed the spot where they had bumped heads contritely._

_He was making such a mess of things. She must think him an utter fool. How did one go about doing this anyway, it seemed as if his elbows and knees were all over the place and he had no idea where to put his hands. He had thought Kissing was a good way to start but he'd knocked heads with her like he'd never kissed a girl before._

_God, she was beautiful as she stared up at him from beneath her honeyed lashes, there was laughter in her eyes. He supposed it was rather funny, maybe if they both just relaxed a little the could get through this._

Damien opened his eyes his body held motionless hungrily waiting for her to continue. Although she told it from her point of view. He could see it in his mind from Harry's. Could almost remember the feel of her skin as…

"…Then he reached out and cupped my chin. He finally managed to kiss me properly."

_As he drew her up and bent his head he managed to not bash her head this time. The feel of her lips was soft against his with remembered feel and texture. She tasted sweeter then he remembered and he felt his body tremble as he clasped her closer._

_Perhaps he was holding her too tight cause as he flicked his tongue against the corner of her mouth she squirmed. He let her go instantly._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?"_

_She laughed, shaking her head exasperated. "No Harry."_

_And then she was kissing him and he forgot about being nervous. He laid her back on the cot they both shared spreading kisses across her face, tracing the line of her light sprinkling of freckles and laughing when she wrinkled her nose and giggled._

_He had never been so happy in his entire life, he was in the middle of no where running for his life, trying to hunt horcruxes without a clue to go on and more then likely to die at the end of the journey yet he was happier then he had ever been._

"It was beautiful. He fumbled and was completely unrefined about the entire thing but it was beautiful. He looked at me like I was something to be treasured and he held me and wouldn't let go no matter how nervous he got. He was good, and he would have been a good man if he hadn't of died. That's why he's best Damien.

Something was going on inside him that he didn't understand. It was as if the gate way to a large sink hole had crumbled inwards and everything was sliding into it's depths.

His insides seemed hallow and screamed with yearning. He felt more connected to Potter then he'd ever been connected to anyone. He had been able to imagine his every thought and feeling as Ginny told their story as if the memories were his own; and it tore a gapping hole inside him.

He wanted. He wanted her to look at him like she had looked at Harry. Laughter and adoration shining in her eyes believing that he was good and worthy and love coloring a less then finesse first time and making it utterly glorious.

He had dropped the knife without thinking, he needed to kiss her. He needed to connect their bodies, feel his skin on hers. He was kissing her ravenously, uncaring that she struggled beneath him, ignoring her fist railing against his back.

He needed her touch, the smell of her on his skin, he needed her to explain why he was so consumed with yearning and jealousy and he wanted above all to be able to lay claim to something he never could.

Harry's memories.

He wanted them to be his own, wanted her to love him and not a faceless boy he could never compete with because he wasn't…

Good.

It was hot inside him, boiling in rage and increasing in green tinged anger the more he thought about the boy he could never be.

Angrily he grabbed her flailing wrists and jerked her hands back above her head. She bucked beneath him trying to toss him off but he was far stronger and far heavier.

He would drive the memory away. He would force her to forget.

He heard her gasp of pain as he kissed down the side of her neck and then bit down hard on her shoulder. He wanted her to bruise wanted her to carry the marks of his claiming of her with her for the rest of her life.

He wanted to brand her, she belonged to him and no other.

He had to let go of her wrists to get her cloths off but she didn't waste time whimpering in hopelessness like so many of the others.

As soon as his hands let go of her wrists she reared up cracking her skull against his and he saw stars, he heard her moan but even past the pain she was franticly trying to scramble to her feet. Blinking back the dizziness and ignoring the pain he lunged grabbing for her waste just as she clambered to her feet.

She crashed back to the floor with a scream, and he grabbed at the back of her shirt satisfied with the loud sound of it's tearing.

She threw herself into resisting him with even more effort her legs thrashing beneath him as she tried desperately to twist out from beneath him, or to throw him off her.

"DON'T! PLEASE!"

She was pleading now, even though she knew it would do no good.

For a fraction of a second he hesitated the sight of her tear streaked face the pitiful sounds of her struggle…

Where was the enjoyment he usually felt?

He was filled with disgust, filled with rage, and filled with desire.

He

She was so incredibly soft beneath him and he just wanted her to look at him, wanted someone to see him and…

_Love?_

NO! He didn't need that, what was the use in wishing for what would never be. He was born of evil and darkness and love was foreign to him.

Still…her tears…he found this time, he did not want tears. He wanted the look she had so willingly given another.

"Ginny…"

Pinning her against the ground he pressed kisses across her ear whispering softly, trying to sooth her.

"Pretend, I can be him if you wish"

She cried out in something that was both furry and agony as he pulled at the clothing covering her lower body. She used her arms to tear at him, scratching and pounding well trained fists into his head until he almost blacked out.

_Not good enough you will never be him._

He hit her.

He wasn't satisfied with the sound of pain, the way her head flew back or even the mark on her cheek where he had backhanded her.

She kept coming at him.

If she would only stop!

Why wasn't he good enough?

Why was he jealous?

He didn't remember how many times he hit her, he blocked out her screams, feeling himself sliding into the dark abyss that had ripped open inside him. He Didn't know if the roaring came from inside him or was merely echoing in his ears as he hit her, as he forced her to bend where he chose as the red haze clouded his vision.

SHE WOULD FORGET HIM. HE WOULD MAKE HER!

Long after the dead was done and she lay silently he hit her, the sight of her blood spurring his madness, deepening the well of despair from writhing him as something inside him seemed to break and he let out a cry of devastation.

He was utterly and completely damned and she would never, no one would ever look at him as she had looked at a mere boy.

"DAMIEN!"

He was so lost in the red haze he didn't register that it was not she who had just screamed his name.

Someone was grabbing at him.

Bellowing with rage Damien leapt off of her and turned on the person.

The two men struggled against each other, Damien determined to shed the blood of the intruder, and the other man fighting to ward off his blows as they wrestled.

"DAMIEN! DAMIEN STOP! IT'S ME!"

Slowly his blows lessened as he became consciously aware of the owner of that voice.

Ben lay panting beneath him still shielding his face incase he snapped again.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU KNOW BETTER!" Damien cursed him. He had nearly killed him, Bens insolence was getting out of hand, he knew Bellatrix thought so. Privately he liked that part of Ben, was forced to look on with guilt as month by month that part of him faded more and more.

"You told me you wanted her alive. Did you change your mind" Ben asked. He let his hands fall to his sides as he gasped for breath. Damien felt a wave of revulsion roll in his stomach as he turned and looked at what he had done. She lay so still covered in livid bruises with blood leaking from deep scratches her clothing in tatters around her.

She looked dead, had he killed her?

The thought that in his anger he had broken her like so many of the others cracked the last bit of stability left inside him. With a cry of anguish he buried his head in his hands his body wracked with shivers.

"You were calm enough before you left to talk to the Mistress Damien, what happened?" Ben asked.

What had happened was she hadn't cowered or despaired she had fought him with the best weapon she had. A mirror, she had compared him to Harry allowed him to taste what he would never have and never be.

He could not stand how ugly and barren he looked in the mirror of Harry's memories and had retaliated.

He looked over at her body, he could not tell whether she still breathed and pain gripped his chest. "I just wanted her to look at me. She couldn't even do that."

There was silence for a moment as he just stared at her hollowly. What had he expected? Had he expected her to welcome him? Why did he even desire such a look, what did it matter. He had wanted her and he had taken her, that was all that mattered wasn't it?

"It's been my experience Damien, that women aren't always cooperative with men who force them. It's obvious that…she at least is different then the others. If you want her to forget the Potter boy and turn to you perhaps force is not the best way. I'm surprised at you, you make seduction an art but when it comes to something you really want you turn to force?" Ben admonished.

The boy had a point. Raping her had perhaps not been the best way to get what he wanted from her. The trouble was he had no idea what he wanted from her. He had thought it had been her body and her memories and he had taken both yet he was worse off now then he had been.

Before he had hungered but it had been a cold hunger blunted by time and half convinced it would never be fed. Now it was alive and grappling within him and his entire world, bleak as it was, was completely off balance.

"Get a medi-wizzard in here and see what can be done, if she's even still alive." Damien ordered softly rising to his feet.

Ben frowned.

"Where are you going?"

Damien stared unseeingly ahead not really focused on the world around him, drowning in the chaos taking place inside him. He didn't answer as he left

He couldn't of answered anyway. He didn't have any answers.

-&-

_He had done it, as he walked back to the castle, the tiny vile of memory in his pocket he felt the euphoria in his bloodstream singing softly sweetly. This was the luckiest day of his life, nothing could go wrong on a day like today. He owned the world, and nothing could possibly go wrong on a day like today._

_He didn't worry about the Quiditch cup, after all even though he had been unable to play how could they not win on a day like today! He nearly skipped back up to the common room. All of his doubts and fears of before seemed pale and insignificant compared to the brilliance that was now revealed to him._

_Just yesterday, had he truly been worried about getting such a small thing as a memory? Effortless. Had he truly been wanting her for years, watching her for days, and resisting because Ron not to mention Dean might have a problem with it? Had he truly, truly?_

_He grinned as he approached the portrait of the fat lady. Not today._

_Reject him?_

_She couldn't possibly._

_Love her?_

_Well he'd been aware of it for a few weeks but he always had._

_Love him in return?_

"_HARRY!"_

_She had turned and seen him, there was so much celebration going on they couldn't of done anything but win, just as he had known they would have. Her smile lit up her face and the way her eyes shown put stars to shame._

_She was incredibly beautiful to him in that moment, but he did not freeze up, no how could he do that when suddenly ever look and glance in those eyes he could read perfectly._

"_OH HARRY WE WON!"_

_And as he wrapped her in his arms and finally kissed her the way he had been dreaming of, he couldn't of agreed more._

He woke effortlessly sliding from dream to wakefulness so smoothly it appeared as if he had only blinked. He lay shivering in the bed of the inn, he had been unwilling to return to his own bed, not with her in it.

He groaned, hating that boy more then he'd ever hated anyone. Bad enough he had to spend time wiping away his memory, pretending an emotion he knew he could never feel, but to be plagued with dreams of being the boy?

It was too much!

He hated the fact that he didn't really want them to go away. That dream had been so incredibly clear. It was both heaven and torture to have something so solid dancing in his head after all this time. He wondered if after he turned her, would Ginny still cause his imagination to conjure up these dreams?

Part of him wished that it would be exactly so, even though he knew that it was a fool who clung to dreams.

As much as the tiny shrinking peace of his soul that struggled for life might wish…

He would never be Harry Potter.

A/N: Another long one. Well I would say I hope you enjoyed but I think that's rather the wrong thing to say. Poor Ginny, I think I cried when I wrote that chapter it really brought home to me just how far I made him fall. sigh Can he ever truly be our Harry again? Well to find out you'll just have to read on... which means I have to write...and speaking of which, I might be taking a bit of a break for a while. This is tour season for womens choir and that means a lot of travel so updates will probably be more and more infrequant.


	9. Chapter 9: Discovery

Ginny woke with a pounding headache. She knew exactly where she was and what had happened, she remembered blearily waking before with a foreign witch feeding her potions and wrapping her arms in some sort of gauze. She had shrunk back from her in fear but soon the darkness had reclaimed her.

This was the second time she was awaking and her body felt significantly less painful. She glanced down to see her arms were no longer wrapped, the numerous gauges where Damien's nails had raked and stripped her skin gone, magically healed.

She rose from the bed hastily hating the fact that she was yet again lying in that monsters bed, and cringed at the slight soreness of her limbs. She made her way to the mirror on the other side of the room.

Except for a pale white line on her throat where her knife had pricked her rather deeply she looked none the worse for wear. She stood there staring at her reflection in horrified wonder. She remembered the pain of her hear tearing as she thrashed beneath him and he gripped it's length all the harder, remembered the blood leaking from her scalp and driveling down her face. Yet here she stood, her hair was long and clean as always no missing patches torn from her skull by his cruel hands.

There were no bruises from his fists denying her right to deny him, no purple circles where his fingers had clenched and bruised her skin. She looked as she always did; the woman in the mirror was whole and untarnished. She had become a lie.

The trembling in her knees finally overcame her as she sank to the floor tears leaking from her eyes. She hugged her knees close to her chest, wishing for home. How many times had she complained against her families over protectiveness? She yearned for them now, wanted to bury herself in her mother's arms, and wanted to be surrounded by the shield of the men in her life.

They had never seemed so far away, so helpless to help her.

He had healed her, but she did not fool her self into believing the worst was over. He could not let her go, that meant he was either going to kill her or keep her. She wasn't sure which of those fates she preferred at this point. Both were daunting and she would willingly accept neither.

If he tried to kill her she was determined to take him with her. She fought against the panic threatening hysteria against the shivers that had taken a hold of her body as she sobbed.

She refused to be broken. He would not win so easily. _It was terrible… I can't go through that again…_ She suddenly couldn't stand to be in her own skin, she glanced up quickly and through the blur of her tears she could see the adjoining bathroom. She scrambled to her feet ignoring her soreness and rushed into the bathroom. There was a sink and a wide circular tub made of marble, she didn't stop to note the luxury or anything else. She rushed to the sink one frantic thought on her mind.

Clean…she had to get clean.

She could suddenly note his scent all around her, and it was so oppressive she didn't know why she hadn't noted it earlier. She gagged on it, as it seemed to get stronger all around her until her stomach rolled.

She couldn't breath with it clinging to her, she franticly turned three of the many nobs above the sink, and as the scented water flowed forth she franticly splashed it on her face. Not clean, had to get clean. She tore at her clothing, rushing to the tub, flip dials and turning knobs till water flowed to fill it. She was in the tub without even fully undressing, the tattered remains only serving as evidence that she needed to get clean, floating around her in the water as she grabbed a brush and began to scrub for all she was worth. She only felt dirtier, so she cried, scrubbing harder.

-&-

"So how long are you going to avoid her?" Ben asked him in response to his command that he bring Ginny a tray of food.

Damien sighed; sometimes he really wished Ben would keep his opinions to himself. He was lord and master here, and he was not avoiding anything.

Except Ginny.

The fact of the matter was he did not want to look at her, did not want to see in her eyes the exact opposite of what he wished. He did not want to look at her and know he would always lack what the boy he had lacked. Being heartless had never bothered him so much until he saw himself mirrored in her terror filled eyes.

"I am not avoiding her" he insisted, "I brought her here for one purpose and she is not healed enough for another round so why bother visiting her I have things to do."

"If it's not to bold of me to say master…" Ben began.

"It is." Damien assured him knowing Ben didn't care.

"You did bring her here for a purpose, but I think you have forgotten what it is. Something about her drew you to her before the desire set in. You let that distract you from the reason you wanted her in the first place." Ben finished just as he knew he would.

Damn the boys uncanny ability to read him, and to be right. He frowned, thinking back. From the moment he had first seen Ginny he had known he had to have her, but it was because he knew her to be the woman from his dream the woman who he had known he needed, the woman who was so important to him that when he had destroyed his own memory with his depravity he had held onto this small bit of her.

His bodies craving of her had come fast on the heels of his first laying eyes on her, blinding him from his original purpose.

"I don't know much about how I lost my memories Ben, except for what Bellatrix has told me." He whispered softly staring off into the distance remembering the day he had first woken and realized he knew nothing. "I know only that I was released from Azkaban during Voldemorts fall because I was so near death they granted me right to die here under watch. I however had other plans, over a year I brewed the Violam of Youth. A potion that requires considerable amounts of dark magic and the blood of innocents. I sold my soul for youth and it gave it to me, at the price of my everything that makes life worth living. I was young but completely blank, except for one thing."

He looked over at Ben who was watching him closely. "all these years I only had one memory, so small and faint I was sure it was only a dream. There was a girl in them, she always had her back to me and it always stopped just before she turned. Her hair was such a brilliant red; it seemed to fill the blankness's of my mind. She has been with me all these years…I… recognized her the moment I saw her although she is older now, no longer a girl. I knew her when I was an older man and she was important enough for me to cling to. That is her purpose; I think I loved her before. Heaven help us both for any love I can give anyone is tainted and foul, and she has always loved…_HARRY_!"

Perhaps it was the burning rage in his voice when he spoke the boy's name that made Bens eyes widen and his gaze turn inward. Such enmity for a dead person surely wasn't healthy. Damien had the strong urge to hunt out the boy's grave and destroy what was left of him. Some mewling infant in a cold grave was not going to defeat him. He was going to have her, not just her body but her devotion and loyalty her heart, he was going to have all of her.

-&-

It just couldn't be. The pieces didn't fit. Ben thought to himself as he gathered a tray of food for Ginny. He of course had known of Harry Potter, had even seen the older boy during his school years. Being a year older however they had never run in the same circles so glimpses had been brief shared across the great hall as the boy ate or when the Goblet called out his name shocking everyone present. Sure Damien resembled him, a lot now that he thought on it deeper, but there were a lot of differences. One just couldn't compare a grown man to a teenage boy and say Viola the are one in the same!

He even knew that Damien's real name was Harry thanks to the night he had learned who was the master puppeteer in Damien's life. However,_Harry Potter? _Could he possibly be?

It had never even crossed his mind.

He had thought of Harry as dead for so long by then he hadn't even been a candidate. He still wasn't, because Damien had clear memories of being Damien Lestrange, Bellatrix of course had known him since their own school days even married his older brother. When she was willing to speak of her past if she opened up his mind with a memory trance charm Damien could remember snippets of his past life…

Which, it suddenly dawned on him, wouldn't make sense if his real name is Harry.

Why had this not dawned on him before? Was he really slipping that fast into darkness? Revealing details like this one seemed lost in the gray, he readily accepted Bellatrix's lies despite the obvious contradiction. Wasn't it just more proof he was fare more interested in sating his darkest pleasures then finding the truth?

For the first time he concentrated his whole attention on the night he had accepted this growing darkness. Damien had been running from her not quiet as hardened to the life she bid him lead as he was now. He had wanted to escape who he was and had tried to change his appearance.

The memory was growing slightly fuzzy, he could practically hear the darkened whispers of his soul entreating him to let go of this line of thought, to turn to hunting for pleasure instead. Ben trembled, he had known he was changing but he had not truly realized the extent of the damage. How was he to save Damien if he was growing unable to care?

He returned to the task of trying to remember with renewed fervor, fighting to bring the details back into focus. What had happened when he tried to change his appearance, a charm on him had broken revealing a scar something that might link him to his past. His mind seemed to slide over the fact recognizing it but refusing to acknowledge it's importance. He desperately fought his way back towards it.

What could be so important about a scar, lots of people had them why had Bellatrix been so angry when he revealed it? Why had she bothered to hide it in the first place? Scars if big enough were distinguishing someone might have recognized him because of it…

_SOMEONE HAD! _

That's right Damien had been weeping because he had killed a man who recognized him, that's how he knew his name was Harry in the first place, Oliver had recognized him calling him Harry.

_Harry. Scar. Harry Potter. _

With far more effort then it should have cost him the pieces for Ben finally snapped into place. He shuddered with the almost physical effort it had taken to force his mind into grasping all of the details and pulling them together. He felt incredibly weakened and was surprised to note now that he had figured it out his memories of that night and others came back easily without any effort on his part.

_She's doing it to all of us. She's making us blank. _

Ben shivered, horror at the slow processes he had not been aware was eating at his memories. He had known about the Black deaths affects on his desire's and his control of them but not the hidden parasite that wrapped itself around his memories claiming them for it's own and poisoning him not to care that they were slipping away.

He knew the answer to an age old question. Man was not good by nature. Man's nature was exactly what Damien was and he was becoming. It was something else entirely that leant man the ability towards morality and it was connected with the soul. The part that stored warm touches and memories and empathy. If you had no memory of kindness how could you model it? Man was taught morality, but if you stripped away the teachings what was left was base and ugly.

He shivered pushing away these fevered thought. Da- Harry. He must make an effort to use his real name. Calling him Damien only made it easier for the hidden parasite to wiggle its way into places he didn't want it.

Harry Potter. But how?

He didn't have the answers; he would need to know a lot more before he could piece it all together. For starters how had he ended up in Bellatrix's clutches in the first place? His eyes shot to the ceiling then glanced back down at the tray he was holding. It finally hit home to him that, was Harry's wife upstairs.

He flinched remembering the volume of her screams and the way Martha had smirked at him enjoying the woman's pain. He had at first been resigned D-Harry would do what Harry would do. The sound had grated on him, knowing that he had once laughed and talked with this woman and she was going to die brutally just because she had caught a mans eye while doing her job.

He had gone to stop it, Martha had tried to stop him but he had overpowered her. He had seen the look in her eyes. She was going to try and kill him, it didn't come as a surprise. Bellatrix's patience with him was wearing thin, and Martha and he had never gotten on any better.

Ginny isn't safe here. Dam-Harry…

_HARRY HARRY HARRY_…

…was calm before he went to see her, upon leaving he came out in a rage. He would have told her about Ginny, Bellatrix enraged him on purpose wanting her to die.

_Why?_

Bellatrix of course knows exactly what Ginny is and…

GINNY HAD HIS MEMORIES.

Hadn't he always thought if he could find someone who had known him before they would have just as much power over Damien as Bellatrix did. In fact thinking on it now, excitement beginning to bubble inside him, Ginny had more power Bellatrix didn't have his real memories and they would pale in comparison to what Ginny could give him. And she could give him years and years of his life. Bellatrix tried to convince Harry what he desired most was power and she had him at least ninety percent convinced it was true. But it was clear to anyone who looked past the surface that what Damien, he had slipped in calling him Harry it was too hard to compare the two people in his head, really desired was memory.

Not just memory, for Damien's reasons for snapping suddenly came back to him.

_I just wanted her to look at me. _

Ben let out a shout of laughter. The beast wanted to be loved. Could Ginny ever love him like he was? The man he had become was so incredibly far from the boy he had been. More excited then he had been in months Ben hurried with his tray towards Ginny's room.

Thoughts were racing so fast in his head he almost tripped when someone slid in front of him suddenly catching his arm.

He felt a tremor of fear and a start of Shock as Bellatrix smiled at him.

Some small thread of self privation made him remember to make his mind as blank as possible. If she got inside his head and saw what he knew he would be dead before he could blink.

She smiled at him. "Where are you going in such a hurry Ben?" She asked her voice soft and deep with a bite to it.

"Damien's room. He wanted me to bring the girl something to eat." He couldn't lie about Ginny being alive that was something he wouldn't be able to hide but he could pretend ignorance to the importance of her life.

He knew Bellatrix was angry. Could see her decision even before she made it, she reached inside her cloak and pulled out a small leather coin purse. Instead of coins she pulled out a small bottle only as big as her thumb. Whatever potion was inside the brilliant flaming red of its color boded ill for whoever drank it.

"Listen carefully to me Ben. You do sense how tired I am of your presence, don't you?" She purred in the same tone one might speak to a lover, "You see you seem to have an affect on Damien I do not like, I could kill you right here in this hall way and frame another all too easily. He would miss you; the grief of your death might just drive him mad. Yes it's a very delicious thought and so incredibly easy."

His entire body was as taught as a bow and he knew fear unlike anything he had ever felt. He was so close, so close to freeing Damien he could not, would not die now.

"But you do have your uses. If you value your existence here on earth you are going to slip this into her food, one drop and she will be dead by morning. I will make sure to frame the Martha girl so that he does not know you betrayed him and you will still have life. Sound like a fair trade to you?" She chuckled darkly waiting for his reply, knowing she had him on the ropes.

Even as his thoughts raced Ben was nodding as if he could care less whom he killed or why. "Yes mistress, I do not mean to affect Damien negatively, she's just a girl what do I care if she lives or dies?"

"See that she's dead by morning then Ben." Bellatrix nodded satisfied.

Damn, this through a monkey wrench in things. If Ginny wasn't dead by morning then more then likely he would be and Ginny wouldn't last much longer. He couldn't hide her in the Manor without telling Damien why and he already knew he was in no way ready to accept anything Ben would have to tell him. That was Ginny's area but she had to live to be able to do it, which means she couldn't stay in the manor but Damien had to be close to her, and wouldn't let her go anyways.

Ginny had to escape and Damien had to go with her, but Damien was far to hardened now to see any reason for escaping and would not go willingly. Getting Ginny out without anyone seeing would be a challenge but doable, getting Damien to go where he didn't want to go without bringing the house down would be impossible. Without help that is. A plan slowly began to form in his mind.

-&-

She was sitting wrapped in a towel her already shredded clothing now a useless wet pile on the floor of the bathroom. She still felt like there was some sort of dirt contaminating her skin despite the fact that she had scrubbed it raw in some places. She did not really wish to be naked and alone in Damien's room but she had no choice as her cloths were no longer wearable and no new ones had been brought.

If he tried to touch her…

Revulsion rolled in her stomach threatening to make her heave. She clamored to her feet crossing to the window. It was too small for her shoulders to even clear it and too high up to jump. Well bones would heal; she could always break her shoulder and shimmy through it. And if she fell, well then at least she would not be this mans toy the rest of her life.

She was contemplating actually trying it when the door opened behind her she whirled around heart beating franticly in her chest. Expecting this to be round two of absolute hell. She felt mingled anger and relief when she saw it was just Ben with a tray of food. This boy, a friend had allowed his leader to rape her and for what?

The sake of his cause?

She had really read him wrong; she had thought him so empathetic and caring. She felt a twist of hate at both him and Damien, he for being so depraved and at Damien for taking such a sweet young man and ruining him.

"I don't want any of that." She shook her head as he placed the tray on the table near the window.

"Ginny…I don't even know how to start but do you want to get out of here?" Ben spoke quietly as if afraid some one would overhear them.

Ginny blinked at him in shock. He had been so callous about her eventual rape, why was he offering her chance for escape now?

Do you care? Perhaps he knew he could not get you out before Damien is a dangerous man. She was so tempted to trust him, the desire to be home and safe a tantalizing dream that threatened to bring all of the panic back. She found it hard to put her trust in him, in anyone when she seemed to be discovering she couldn't really know anyone.

She nodded not saying anything.

"I can get you out of here, but you'll have to take Damien with you. I need your help getting him out of here and keeping him away from the authorities." Ben spoke again.

_Was he mad? _Why would she do that! She wanted a knife to shove into the mans heart not keep him as a pet hiding him from the Aurors.

The look on her face must of spoke volumes because Ben winced. "He'll only come after you if I let just you escape and he won't leave willingly. You can't let the aurors have him; he'll get the kiss for sure he's earned it ten times over. But he doesn't deserve it, it wasn't his choice."

Ginny's lips hardened into a thin line as she crossed her arms. "How exactly does one kill someone without choosing to, and plan it before hand?"

Ben sighed in aggravation, "Well he did choose to if you put it that way. But he's not the one pulling the strings here Bellatrix is." Her eyes flew wide. Bellatrix was here? In the manor!

She had of course thought that as her brother in law Damien would know where she was and through her what had happened to Harry but honestly staying in his own house! "Is he mad? They might have enough evidence for conviction in his other crimes but finding a known renegade living in his house would be the ace in the hole."

So Bellatrix was behind the true aim of the Désir D'Âme. That put an entirely different and far more sinister twist on things. She looked over at Ben who was still shaking his head trying to get his point across. "Are you telling me Bellatrix is magically controlling him to do these things?" She doubted it, he was far to aware of himself and others around him to be merely a puppet, if the two of them were going to try and play that card in front of the court they would loose.

Ben shook his head but it was with a slightly pained expression. "No, not in the way you're thinking anyway. He doesn't have a choice because she took it from him. She has something he needs, something he can't live without and she's holding it over his head using it to control him."

She frowned this putting a much darker spin on things.

Was it a wife, a child? What could a man love so much that he would agree to do the things Damien had done? Something whispered that the pieces didn't fit. She could understand if Bellatrix had someone he loved held hostage his cooperation with her plans but his actions toward her and the other girls were personal and spoke of personal depravity.

"Ginny how did your husband die?" Ben asked so suddenly she was thrown completely off track.

"What?" She blinked at him.

"How did Harry die I need to know before I tell you any more, I want to tell you the truth but to do that I need the whole story." Ben insisted.

Ginny felt a wave of dread tinged hope and anxiety shoot strait into her gut; Ben knew something about Harry, she just knew it. With Bellatrix living in the house it was more then plausible.

"We had defeated the dark lord, amazingly we were all still alive although most of us were badly hurt. So badly hurt we could not run from the rouge death eaters chasing us. One of which was Bellatrix she most of all wanted to see us die sometimes we could hear her screeches echoing in the woods and it let us know they were gaining on us. We couldn't move any faster, Hermione could barely walk and Ron couldn't carry her cause his arm was all messed up. I couldn't see so Harry was already carrying me. When it was clear they were going to overrun us, Harry…"

Her voice cracked as tears sprang to her eyes. "Harry did as he always did, he risked his life to save the rest of us. He was going to lead them on a wild goose chase, it was him they really wanted anyway giving us time to make it to safety. He was supposed to meet us there. We did make it back eventually but Harry never did. Searches went out, team after team of Aurors. No one ever saw him again, but I know he's alive if they'd have killed him his body would have been found, they would have bragged about it. Instead they all just disappeared." Ginny insisted hotly.

Then something dawned on her. If Bellatrix was here, why not other rouge death eaters? They had all faded not to be heard from, into the Désir D'Âme.

"Ben you know where he is! Tell me. Tell me please!" She reached out grabbing his arms never pleading so hard in her life. Ben's eyes said it all and as a shaft of horrified disbelief pierced her she let out a cry of denial.

_They look so much alike…you've had to struggle to separate the two of them since you first met him. _

_NO! THAT MONSTER IS NOT MY HARRY! _

"HE'S NOT! HE'S NOT! HARRY WOULD NEVER, WOULD NEVER SIDE WITH THEM." She screamed against what she knew to be the truth turning to pound her fists against his chest fury and devastation churning into a violate mix in her chest.

Ben caught her fists and she struggled against him. "Of course he wouldn't. My guess is after Bellatrix caught him instead of killing him she decided to use him." He tired to explain even as she stopped struggling and her body shook with the force of her tears.

"…he looked at me like he didn't even know me…he did those things to me without even caring…" She cried the horror of it all returning this time twice as terrible because it really had been the man she loved.

"Because he doesn't know you. Or anything else. He only knows what he's been taught to know, what animal instinct and black magic tells him to know. That's what I meant when I said he didn't really have a choice. She took everything from him, every memory from how to feed himself to doing basic math. She re taught him whatever she wanted to know. You have no idea what it was like for him to be an empty slate just waiting to be filled and it was her doing the filling. He's what she's made him, she gave him no choices." Ben's hand was smoothing her hair trying to sooth her.

Ginny shivered, denial still rolling within her even though she knew it to be true. Had Bellatrix really stripped him that bare? Even without memories didn't a person still have a sense of right and wrong? Wasn't who Harry was, the kind and good boy she had known still more a part of his soul rather then his memory?

Her question was in her eyes because a moment later Ben answered it.

"Yes, he did not wake up from her removal of his memory a rabid monster. He was literally the equivalent of a child and a horribly lost and frightened one at that. He had no knowledge of anything and when she began to teach him if there was something he didn't like or didn't want to do…she punished him. She trained him like somebody might train a dangerous animal using pleasure and pain to get him to do what she wanted him to. She has constantly fed him the lie that he isn't human that he sold his soul for youth and this is the price he must pay. He has stopped believing he can be anything better."

Rather then reassuring her, his words upset her even more she broke away from him with a cry. Her knees would not support her so she slid to the floor misery overtaking her. For the first time she had to deal with the fact that Harry really was dead.

Damien could never be the boy he once was, because he really had chosen to do the things he had done. True it had not been a fair choice but it had been a choice. He could have said no and died for saying no but it would have been the honorable choice. Her mind danced around half of her wishing to excuse him to find Bellatrix and kill her. She had taken from her all that she cared for and put Harry through hell for her own ends. The other half of her remembered Katie's burnt corpse, Lucian's glassy eyes, and his cruel lips ravishing hers and she hated him.

She hated knowing he was Harry wanted to continue living in denial. This part of her acknowledged that even if she could break the hold Bellatrix had on him Harry would not be the same. He could never live with all that he had done, the boy who blamed himself for everything out of his control, was sure to make the truthful distinction that even under duress it had still been his choice to rape and kill.

Harry would rather be dead.

Harry was dead and she did not want what was left behind.

Ben knelt down in front of her. "He needs you Ginny. Have you ever heard of the fairy tale, Belle and the beast?"

She snorted at him glaring. "This is not a fucking fairy tale!" She snarled far angrier then she had ever been, she was not a curser by nature.

"But there are similarities. Belle had to learn to love him even while he was a beast, to see that underneath it all he was worth holding onto. He need's that from you and I know it's hard but he didn't choose this, I intend to save him. Harry saved our entire world, the least we can do is try and save him. You married him didn't you; do you remember the vows you made together?"

_I take this ring as you take up yours, melded together by love and by fate The two become one, forever and for always. Through sickness and health, joy and through pain. I give my life to yours; I give my life for yours. Always. _

The wizarding wedding vows were imprinted on her heart for all time, she had burned them into her heart because Harry had been unable to get her a ring as their decision to marry had been secrete and hasty.

She had not bargained for this. She had been strong enough to journey into the wilderness to die by his side. Was she strong enough for this?

She did not know, but the first step was getting out of here.

She shivered looking up. "I can't promise I'll be able to keep him out of jail, but I'll help you get him out of here."

A/n: YAY! And the plot thickens. Just so you know I plan to do this story in three parts and part one is almost done depending on whether next chapter is a super long one or I split the content into two chapters. I'm thinking it's just going to be an extra long one so the next chapter is the end of part one. In case you haven't guessed the old fairy tale of Belle and the Beast is one of my favorites. It's what I was thinking of when I first got the idea for the tale although it's an incredibly loose adaptation the main theme is still there. Au revoir Chacun. Pour vos commentaires et appui, merci.


End file.
